Edward, Bella and Renesme
by njoyham1242
Summary: Bella tries to harness and use her new gift, Renesme may be in danger, how far will Jacob go to protect her? Join the Cullens and Werewolves as they try to once again fight for everything they love. Takes place after breaking dawn part 2. Bella eases into motherhood and a bout of unexpected events causes them to fight again. 1st fanfic let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic story please read and review :) I do not own any of the characters.  
**

**Chapter one**

Bella sat down content. She couldnt believe how complete her life had become. Not only did she have a wonderful husband but a beautiful daughter too. It was hard to believe that not only a few months ago she was living a normal life. Well, as normal as it could be with Vampires and Werewolves. She rolled her head to the left to see the people she loves walk through the door. Edward, Renesme, and Jacob all made their way to the couch where she was sitting.

"Hey Jake. Hows your dad?" Ever since the showdown with the Voltori his dads health hasnt been doing well.

"He's doing better thanks Bells." He smiled and I smiled back giving him bone of my smiles I reserve only for him. Ever since Jake imprinted on Renesme things between the Cullens and the Werewolves have become a little less strained. Alice and Jasper decided to go on a vacation and would be back sometime today and I was so excited. I missed Alice. She was helping me work through my new power, along with Edward. I finally was able to control my sheild long enough to let Edward read my thoughts. So, we have been working on me projecting my thoughts into someone elses mind. Just to see if my sheild worked both ways, letting thoughts in and out into someone elses. I looked down at a tapping on my arm.

"Mom, daddy let me get my own rabbit today!" Renesme says excitedly bouncing up and down. I smiled. She has been working on him for weeks to let him try it herself once.

'_Thats wonderful Renesme! Did you have fun?' _

"Oh yea it was great! I can't wait to move onto something bigger." I smiled. She was so much like me in that area. Always trying to rush through things. I heard Edward gasp. I looked up alarmed wondering what was wrong.

"Edward whats wrong!" I stood up moving to his side.

"Do, you realise what you just did?" I looked at him blankly. "You just projected! You just projected to Renesme!" I shook my head. I couldn't have could I.

"No, you must have been distracted, I answered her. Didnt I Renesme?" She nodded. "See. I told you. Right Jake? You heard me answer. "

"Sorry Bells, I didnt hear anything either." He wore his smug look he liked to wear when I was in denial.

"But I've been trying for so long why would I all of a sudden be able to do it now when I wasnt even trying?" I looked to Edward for some sort of an answer.

He smiled down at me. I loved that smile. I felt some of my worry melt away. "Bella, you were able to do it because you weren't worrying about it or forcing it, and probably because you love Renesme. "

"I love you, and I couldn't project to you." I was overwhelmed that I had actually done it but confused on why I did it without even trying.

"What were you feeling when you were...well, projecting...with Renesme?" Jacob asked. I turned away from them to look out the window, trying to pinpoint the exact feelings I was feeling. I took a deep breath, even though I didnt have to breath, and let it out slowly. It was still a human habit I hadn't completly let go of yet.

"I was feeling...content, relaxed...happy. Like everything in that moment was perfect. Three of the people I love most in the world all together. How much Renesme is like me." I smiled and turned to them with the same feeling as I had earlier.

Edward walked over to my side in front of the window. "I love you Bella." My breath caught. No matter how many times he told me that. It would always feel like the first time.

_'I love you to Edward. From now until forever. As long as we both shall live.' I remembered the way he looked when I first saw him in the sunlight. How beautiful he was. Then us in the field, laying there talking. Our wedding, how nervous I was then how all my nerves dissappeared after I saw Edward, the mountain top and fighting Victoria, how scared I was but yet safe because I knew Edward would protect me.. Our wedding night. (I blushed and grinned)Then us protecting what was ours against the Voltouri. _It all flashed by so quickly and with such an intensity it was like I was actually there going through it all again.

Edward stood there staring at me with an odd expression on his face. "Edward whats wrong? Edward? Edward say something!" He finally broke his gaze and looked at Jacob.

"Jacob did you hear or see any of that?" Edward asked in a soft voice. Jake shook his head. "Can you take Renesme to the kitchen and get her cleaned up? Give us a moment." Jake nodded and took Renesme to the kitchen to clean her up from her earlier hunting trip. By this time I was completly confused.

"Edward, will you please explain to me what is going on? What is with that odd look on your face?! " By this point my voice had raised to almost a yell.

He looked at me with an amused and amazed look on his face, as if he couldnt decide which one to feel. "You have no idea do you?"

I threw up my hands as if in surrender, and stalked across the living room. " Apparently not as I keep asking you whats wrong! Which you have yet to tell me by the way."

"Bella... Bella." He waited until I looked at him. " You projected again..."his voice grew louder and more excited..." Not only words this time but images. Thoughts...memories..." He shook his head as if in disbelief. "Bella I not only saw what you remembered but I felt how you felt when you expierenced them!" By this time he made his way across the room and circled his hands around my waist. "By channeling what you felt with Renesme you were able to project to me."

I was shocked, but also thrilled that I was coming into this new gift so easily. Edward leaned down to kiss me tenderly, but as our lips met it quickly became something more. I lifted my hands to wrap around his neck. His arms drew me closer. The kiss deepened and I was lost in the moment. After a moment Edward pulled back enough to rest his forhead on mine. "Sorry. I meant that to be lighter." He quickly kissed me again and chuckled. "Its just that your emotions came across so strongly when you projected that I was overwhelmed. I had no idea that you felt like that."

Just then someone burst through the front door. "Bella! Bella?!" The sweet voice rang like a bell. I turned just in time to see Alice come bursting through the doorway into the living room effectivly interrupting our private moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bella! You did it! You finally did it! I'm so proud of you!" Alice glided over to me to wrap me in a hug. Jasper stood at the door with a smirk on his face for Edward knowing our feelings before they interrupted. Edward walked over and gave him a quick punch on the arm.

"Thanks Alice" I said slightly embarrassed. I looked over Alices' shoulder to see Rosalie and Emmet walk into the room followed by Jake and Renesme. When Nessie saw Alice she screeched and ran into her arms.

"Oh, Aunt Alice I missed you guys so much!" She squeezed Alice with all her might. I looked over to see a look of affection cross Jacobs face. He saw me watching him and blushed.

"What did I miss little sister?" Emmet asked as he ruffled my hair. I ducked out of his reach and ran around to his other side before crouching down and kicking his legs out from under him causing him to land with a thud. I laughed.

"Oh, not much Emmet, just me kicking your butt!" I laughed and caught the gleam in his eye. I quickly judged a retaliation coming up and tried to doge his next move. Before either of us could do anything else we heard Alice clear her throat.

"Guys, could we please rough house after were done celebrating Bellas accomplishment?" Alice stood with her hands in fists on her hips. Emmet smirked at me.

" Your lucky this time Bella." Emmet said with a chuckle. "So, what is this accomplishment that you've done," Emmet asked as he stood up.

I blushed again. "Oh, I just projected my thoughts to Edward and Renesme," I said shyly.

"She did more than that," Jasper put in. "I've had to hear about how amazing you were at projecting your memories to Edward for the last ten minutes of our trip back." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So, Bella finally coming into your new gift. Now maybe we won't have to hear Alice talk about you all the time anymore," Rosalie says with an attitude.

"Oh Rosalie, stop being jealous," Jacob says irritated. Rosalie glares at him over her shoulder. Even though things are better between the Cullens and the Werewolves, I dont think Rosalie and Jake will ever agree on anything other than Renesme.

Renesme pulls on Alices shirt to get her attention. "Aunt Alice guess what I got to do today." Alice goes on to make a big production of different crazy scenerios that made no sense causing Nessie to go into a fit of giggles one of which was having her quacking like a duck. "No, silly," she says at Alices last statement inbetween giggles, " Daddy let me get my first rabbit!"

As Renesme holds everyones attention I look at Edward. He winks at me and I open my mind to let him read my thoughts. '_I need to hunt, I am hungry. Did you hunt while you were with Renesme?' _He shook his head. _'Wanna go now?' _He nodded. As we cross the room together I whisper to Jake our plans. He nods and takes a more protective stance near Nessie. I smile to myself as Edward leads me outside.

As I step outside I realise how long I've actually been couped up in there. I raise my head to the sky as I relish the sun on my face. I turn to look at Edward who has already made it to the woods and is now looking at me with a lustful expression.

"Do you know how beautiful you are Mrs. Cullen?" I giggle and run to his side wrapping my arms around his neck. He leans down and kisses me gently. I stand there a moment with my eyes closed savoring this moment. I hear him chuckle. "Ready?"

"Mmmm," I reply with my eyes still closed. He rubs his hand up and down my back.

"Wanna race," he asks hopeful. I open one eye and look at him before taking off. I laugh freely as I leave him behind shocked. He quickly gathers his composure and follows suit. I'm not sure how long we ran, but something stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked around with the feeling that something wasn't right. Edward had passed me and was now making his way back with concern written all over his face. He cupped my face in his hands. Apparently he had been talking to me without me hearing him.

"Bella, whats wrong?" He searched my face and I shook my head.

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right," I said as I searched the woods surrounding us. Edward seemed to tune into it too. His body tensed beside mine and I looked to him for an answer. "What do you think it is?"

He shook his head and offered a reassuring smile. "Its probably nothing Bella. Were still on edge from the fight." I searched his face. I didnt completly believe him but I let it pass.

"Ok, lets hunt."

Meanwhile back at the house. Emmet and Jasper were playing cards while Jacob and Renesme were reading a book. Rosalie was pretending to watch TV. While Alice was gushing to Carlisle and Esme about how quickly Bella was catching on to her new gift. Carlisle, always wanting to learn and study more, peppered Alice with questions and different ideas on how to help Bella improve even more.

Rosalie was just about to make a snide remark when she saw Alice get a faraway look in her eyes. "Emmet! Jasper!" They looked at Rosalie and followed her gaze. Within seconds they were all standing around Alice.

Jasper could sense Alices fear. It was so intense it sliced through him and made him shiver. As Alice came out of it she made a low wimper. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder and asked her softly "Alice, what did you see?"

**Da Da DUM! LOL Please read and let me know what you think. I have a few ideas of different directions I would like to take this and would love you input. IM me if you would like to know my ideas :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the twilight characters. This is my own storyline. **

**There are a few twists coming up. Hope you enjoy them :)**

**Chapter 3**

He stood a few yards away admiring her. She was beautiful. Much more so than when she was merely human. She suddenly stopped. He ducked behind a tree. He knew that she couldn't smell him. He made sure that he stayed downwind from them to avoid exactly that. He had to try to lure her out. Yes, he would lure her out he thought making up his mind. They were running again. He followed making sure to be downwind and out of their range of hearing. As long as _he_ couldnt hear them _they _couldnt hear him. That and he had her mate to worry about. He could hear thoughts.

He watched them for half an hour. He was growing tired of their flirting and foreplay. It made him sick. She was his she just didn't know it yet. He was just about to give up when they decided to part ways to do their hunting. Now was his chance. He had to make her notice him. He tried his best to predict her path and made his way through the forest to get in front of her.

He stayed out of the wind just to keep the element of surprise in his favor. He watched her as she stalked a cougar. He moved to a position where he would have the advantage. He took a deep breath and lunged to attack.

~oo0oo~

Edward chased Bella through the woods. He was faster than her so he caught up easily and wrapped his arms around her waist as they both went tumbling to the ground. Bella laughing freely. He loved her laugh, he loved everything about her. As they came to a stop she landed on top of him with a thud. He grinned up at her.

"Bella, I do believe that I won," he stated smugly. She searched his eyes trying to decide how she wanted to play this out.

"I let you win," she stated confidently. He raised his eyebrows at her. She rest her arms on his chest for support as she reached up to his face, running her fingers down his cheek. He let out a quiet moan. "I am willing to give you a rematch if you think your up to it," she said seductively.

"So, you want to play," he asked her with a threat in his voice. She knew that look. Before she could get up he had her on her back and was hovering over her before she knew it. She let out a giggle. He leaned in closer invading her space. He reached his hand up to her face. She held her breath and closed her eyes anticipating the kiss.

"You have leaves in your hair," he whispered in her ear. She let out the breath she was holding and pushed on his chest as he laughed unmoving.

"Now Bella don't be a grouch. Since you were so gracious as to let me win, I think it only fair that I should repay you somehow." His face was inches away. Noses almost touching. They remained there eyes locked on eachother oblivious to the birds songs or the gentle wind blowing through the trees. Annoyance forgotten her gaze faltered falling to his full lips. Unable to hold out any longer, even if teasing her was enjoyable, he closed the remaining distance and captured her mouth with his. They both let out a groan. She reached up and let her fingers tangle in his hair causing leaves to fall around them. He slid his hand down to grasp her leg letting it glide up until it rested on her thigh. They bowed against eachother in anticipation. Bella started to pull away.

"Edward, we need to stop," she said it unconvcingly as he traced kisses down her jaw and throat. She let out a weak laugh. "Edward really we need to hunt and get back to Renesme." He sighed and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Ok, but were going to finish this later." He lifted his head to give me a swift kiss before getting up and extending a hand to help me. I thought it would be better for us to hunt alone so we agreed to meet back at the house in a half an hour. With one last glance over my shoulder I took off following a scent I picked up. One of my favorite dinners. Cougar.

ooOoo

I made my way silently and swiftly through the trees with a grace I never had when I was human. I had the cougar in my sights. I could feel my anticipation growing. I shouldnt have waited so long to hunt. The cougar moved a few paces to the right putting it right in my path. Just as I was about to spring something caught my eye to the left, just before I caught the scent. Another Vampire. He sprung forward just before I screamed for Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight charachters. This is my own story line. **

**Thank you to **_samara456 _**for my first review! It was an amazing feeling to know someone enjoyed my story :) So glad that I'm getting responses. Keep the reviews coming. **

**Chapter 4**

"Alice what did you see," Jacob asked warily. He knew Alice well enough now to know when she had a vision where someone he cared about was in danger, and with everything thats happened to them he dreaded what this one may be. He glanced over at Nessie. She had a nervous look on her face, but tried to hide it when she saw Jacob watching her. So much like her mother Jacob thought.

"Its Bella. Its hard for me to see because she is blocking me. Wait. Oh no! Someone has tried to attack Bella." She looked at her family surrounding her as the vision faded. "We need to go to her. Edward is on his way I'm sure."

"Nessie you should stay here. I'll stay with you. Your mom will be fine. She is strong, and smart,and can hold her own," Jacob said reassuringly . Nessie scowled at him, and crossed her arms.

"Jacob, I'll send someone back with news. Lets go," Carlisle said, and in an instant they were gone leaving Nessie and Jacob alone. Jacob turned to Nessie, and was surprised to see her on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Nessie, they will be ok. I'm sure that its just a misunderstanding." Jacob felt torn. Since he imprinted, he would be anything Renesme needed him to be. He wanted to comfort and protect her at the same time. He decided comfort was best. He drew her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and he could feel his heart swell. He loved her so much.

"You really think they will be ok Jacob? Especially mom," she asked looking up at him. He stroked a hand down her cheek smiling at her.

"Yes, the Cullens protect their own like I will always protect you." Jacob drew back and decided it would be best to distract her. "So, just in case they need me out there I should probably refuel. You guys have anything good to eat around here," he asked. Renesme temporarliy forgetting the problem teased Jacob.

"Jacob you know we always keep an extra amount of food here. You eat like a horse," she stated laughing. Laughing himself he put his hand on her back to guide her to the kitchen.

"Well, with all the excitment that happens around here its no wonder." He looked down at her. "How about some cookies...or ice cream...ohh I know cookies with ice cream and chocolate sauce!"

"Jake its ten in the morning!" Renesme exclaimed. "Mom and dad would never let me have that!"

"Then we wont tell them," he said as if it wasn't a big deal. Renesme shrugged figuring if they did get caught then he would get in more trouble than her. So, they set about starting their early morning snack.

oo0oo

She screamed. He should have predicted that. He glared at her. She was now standing in a crouched position snarling at him, prepared to fight. He had to make a decision. He thought of passing it off as him hunting the same cougar but he knew that wouldn't work. His eyes were red. He knew her mate would be here soon, he was fast and wouldn't ask questions.

"Take this as a warning. You will be mine or else those you love will suffer. Tell Emmet I said hello," he said menacingly, and with an evil grin and a sneer he was gone. Just then Edward arrived at her side eyes sweeping the forest.

"What is it Bella?" He searched the woods again before looking at her. "Bella!"

"He-he went t-that way." she pointed east. Her mind was still reeling from his words. _You'll be mine. Those you love will suffer. _What was he talking about, and what does Emmet have to do with this? She turned to Edward who had a determined look in his eye and he took off. Just as all the others arrived. Alice spoke first.

"Bella what happened all I saw was a man juming out from the trees to attack you. Are you ok?!" She ran her eyes up and down Bella assuring herself that nothing was wrong.

"Y-ya Im fine. I'll explain later. We need to go help Edward he took off east," Bella stammered.

"I dont think so...especially if he was after you," Carlisle said. Bella shook her head.

"No, Im stronger than you I should go," Bella protested. Feeling pressed for time Carlisle shook his head.

"No, Bella you should go to the house. Renesme needs you. If this guy is after you, you helping in the chase may just the be the advantage he needs to single you out and get you." Nodding Bella gave up. Then they were gone following after Edward. She turned and headed back to the house.

oo0oo

Edward heard Bellas scream and he froze where he was. A million different things crossed his mind. What could possibly be happening now. He wanted to be able to believe that after their fight with the Volturi things would calm down. He raced through the trees following her scent while another unfamiliar one mingled with hers. Another vampire...great. He pushed himself even harder. If anything happened he would... He didn't finish that thought. He arrived at the clearing where Bella stood crouched over prepared to strike an invisible target. After confirming she was ok and the direction of the other vampire he was gone.

He followed the trail of the other vampire for what seemed like an eternity. The trees a blur as he raced to catch up. He finally spotted him nearing the stream that separated the woods from Quileute territory. He knew it was over. No matter how good of terms they were on with the Werewolves he wouldn't cross onto their territory without permission. He stopped on the edge of the bank, watching the other vampires figure dissappear into the forest.

Edward was filled with fury. How could this be happening to his family again! He turned to look at Emmet, and the rest of his family as they joined him on the bank. Carlisle spoke to his right.

"Im sorry son. Its up to the Werewolves now. Hopefully Bella got back to the house to tell Jacob and he is already on his way to let them know." Carlisle patted Edwards back in a comforting way that only fathers can.

oo0oo

Jacob sat laughing with Renesme while he waited anxiously for someone to return with news. He dipped his finger in his chocolate syrup and wiped it on Nessies nose. She turned to retaliate with some chocolate syrup covered cookies. Jacob doged it and caught her up in his arms to tickle her. As she squirmed on the tile floor trying to avoid his attempts at tickling her Jacob heard Bellas voice in his head.

_'Jacob someone tried to attack me. I'm on my way to the house I'm almost there. Stay with Renesme until I'm there and then go warn you pack. He was headed that direction. It's another vampire.'_

Renesme noticed the change in Jake. She sat herself up and waited for him to say something.

"Jake? Jake what is it?" Nessie glanced around the kitchen. She saw the sleek appliances, expensive table and chairs. The mess that her and Jake left on the counter and at the island. Nothing seemed out of place. "Jake?"

Instead of answering he gave her his hand to help her stand. He looked at her staring up at him expectantly. "Nessie, you mom is almost here. Your gonna stay her with her while I go out with the rest of the pack."

"Jacob no I dont want you to go. Stay with me." She reached out to hug him. He knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Nessie I promise I will be back. Nothing will happen to me ok? I'll keep in touch with your mom and dad so they can give you updates." She wouldnt look at him. "Nessie, I promise." She finally met his eyes.

"Ok, Jacob. Just please be careful. I love you." She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes blushing. Jacob smiled as his heart flew. Even though it didnt mean the same thing to her as it did him. He woud take it.

"I love you too Nessie," he whispered as he wrapped her in a hug.

Thats how Bella found them hugging in the kitchen. Safe. She felt some relief at just seeing that for herself. "Hey Jake. I'm here can you take off? I don't want him to get away." Jake turned to Bella as he stood up.

"MOM!" Renesme yelled as she ran to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Ok, Bells. You ok? " Jacob asked.

"Ya Jake. Thanks for taking care of Renesme." Jacob crossed the room to where Bella stood to see for himself that she was. He then kissed her on the cheek and left.

**More to come soon. Hope your enjoying it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the twilight characters. The storyline is my own. Thanks again for the reviews :) They truly are an inspiration. **

**Chapter 5**

Jacob ran through the forest letting his thoughts run freely through his mind. Seeing Edward and Bella. Recognizing that she could use her new gift. Alices vision. Comforting Renesme. Laughing with her in the kitchen. Nessie saying she loved him. His feelings of fear over all the different scenerios that could be insinuated with this latest threat. What it could possibly mean to his new family. One that included Bella and Renesme.

He soon made it to the reservation. Following Sams instructions on where the chase was taking place. He ran as fast as he could, determined to catch this vampire. The chase was a jumble of thoughts in his head.

'_He went north up the stream,'_though Seth.

_'I see him.'_thought Paul.

_'Paul we will flank him you go on his right i'll go on the left.' _Sam ordered.

_'Good idea Sam,' _thought Jacob.

Jacob was in the chase now. Suddenly the vampire stopped and there was a stirring in the wind. Jake felt something off. Just as the wolves were about to decend on the vampire. Jacob saw a huge wall of water rising in the stream.

'_Seth! Sam! Paul! Look out behind you!' _ Jacob warned them, but it was to late the wave decended upon them, sweeping them away. Jacob was shocked. Although he shouldnt be after all the different gifts he saw when there were like a hundred vampires gathered for the showdown with the volturi. Ok, not a hundred but to many for his comfort. Pushing his uneasiness aside he tried to find where the vampire went but in the midst of the confusion he dissappeared. He swore to himself as he turned to help out the the others making sure they were alright after their dunking.

oo0oo

Bella wrapped her arms around her daughter finally letting the weight of the whole mornings events envelop her. She clung to Renesme as a lifeline to the present while her mind took her to earlier. She remembered the way Edward was looking at her while she teased and tempted him. Then the feeling of his hands on her as they clung to eachother, overwhelmed in a kiss that was as exciting and new as the first. Then she remembered how her whole morning and good mood disolved with the attack of the unknown vampire. '_You will be mine...those you love will suffer...' _she shuddered as she remembered those chilling words.

Sensing her mothers fear and feeling her shudder Renesme tightened her hold on her. "I love you mom. I'm sorry you were scared."

"I wasnt scared sweetie, just caught off gaurd," she lied quickly. She hated lying to her daughter but she felt that given the circumstances it would be best for her to downplay the mornings events. Her daughter had been exposed to, too much as it was. Bella planted a kiss on her forhead. "And I love you too."

oo0oo

Edward watched the scene unfold between Bella and his daughter in the kitchen. He felt as though a knife was slicing through him. The whole way back to the house he kept running through this morning in his mind, wondering what he could have done differently to change the outcome. He thought that things were safe now that the showdown with the Volturi was over. He thought that leaving Bella hunt alone would be fine. Give her some space let her explore herself as a vampire. Knowing that she hadnt been able to do that before with all the pressing matters that had arose after she turned. He knew that he couldn't have anticipated the attack and that it was nothing he did to cause it, or that the vampire getting away was his fault either. His protectivness over his family still prevented him from feeling anything else.

Jasper left Alices' side to step beside Edward placing his hand on his shoulder. He could sense the array of feelings he was going through, the main being fear, fury, and regret. "You did everything you could Edward," Jasper tried to reassure him. "We will get him. Thats a promise." Edward turned and gave a small smile as thanks. He loved his family. Their steadfast love and devotion always there in the midst of whatever they faced together.

At Jaspers voice Bella rose and turned drawing Renesme to her side. Clinging to her for comfort and reassurance unconsciously. As if having her nestled at her side would make things better. Bellas eyes rested on Edward staring at her intently, as if she were the only one in the room, and was quickly caught up in his gaze.

Suddenly overcome with emotion and the events of the day, Edward crossed the kitchen, grabbed Bella and kissed her, putting all his emotions he felt that morning into it. His mouth moved roughly over hers with a sense of urgency. His hands framed her face drawing her deeper into it. All other thoughts forgotten Bella curled her hands into the front of his shirt desperately. Overcome with need Bella deepened the kiss tilting her head to the side. Caught up, forgetting that they were in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by their family, they continued to kiss until Renesme interrupted.

"UGH! Yuck, you guys are gross!" They pulled away abruptly. If Bella would have been able to blush she was sure she would have been a million diffrerent shades of red. Edward reached down to ruffle Nessies' hair.

"Don't worry Nessie, someday you'll be doing that yourself with some guy and your dad will want to beat him up for doing it," Emmet said with a teasing grin. Renesme stuck her tounge out at him. Edward flinched remembering Jacob had imprinted on her. Something Emmet clearly forgot. Edward turned to glare at him.

"Thats enough of that kind of talk," Edward stated cooly to Emmet. Bella knew Edwards thoughts and felt the need to stand up for Jacob and maybe even tease Edward about it, having kissed Jake before. All that forgotten because before she could utter a word she realized that she wasnt blocking her thoughts as Edward whipped around to face her. She raised her hands in defense taking a step back.

"You knew I was teasing." He gazed at her from eyes heated with annoyance and tinged slightly with humor.

"You are in an awfully playful mood today Mrs. Cullen," he threatened softly. Jasper sensing the quick change in mood decided it best they take leave and let them release their tension from today in their own way.

Grinning at what he knew was to come between them he called across the kichen, "Nessie, lets go, I believe that you owe me a game of checkers. Unless your afraid that I'm going to beat you again." Renesme looked at Jasper gladly taking up the challenge if only to get away from her parents mushy displays of affection. She left with Alice and Jasper to go to the living room.

"Carlisle why dont we go help Rosalie and Emmet search the woods for any clues," Esme said softly. She pulled Carlisle away while grinning towards her son, who was still staring intently at his wife.

Bella absently noticed everyones sudden urgency to leave, and wondered if she had made the right decision to tease Edward. She stood anxiously waiting for him to say something...anything.

"So, you think Jacob kisses pretty well huh?"

"I- I w-well...um..I mean... you know I was just joking," she finally managed to stammer. "I mean, I chose you after all didn't I," Bella said quickly fearing an argument. Edward closed the distance between them with painful slowness. He lifted his hand to trace a line down her neck, along her collar bone and down farther to the slight swell of her breasts. He heard her quick intake of breath. "Edward.." she half moaned. He put a finger to her lips.

"Maybe I should remind you of how well _I_ can kiss," Edward all but purred. Bellas thoughts went to the kiss they shared in the woods that morning.

"I know how well you kiss. I remember this morning," she stated boldly and regaining some composure. She liked this teasing. This banter that they had come to enjoy doing to eachother. Ever since she turned she felt a confidence she never had as a human. Drawing on that confidence now she turned the tables on him. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She let her body mold to his tightly, in a rather suggestive manner. She then whispered softly in his ear, "I also remember you saying something about us finishing it later..."

**More to come soon. What do you think? Edward and Bella are newlyweds so I figured a little...friskiness would be between them. Let me know. Please send me you reviews. Thanks :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight charachters. The storyline is my own. **

**Please read and review! Your reviews are important! They keep me inspired :)**

**Chapter 6**

Jacob walked back towards his house with his pack discussing different plans on what to do about thier unexpected guest.

"I think that it would be best to wait to see what the Cullens are thinking before we make any solid plans. I mean were not even sure what the threat was exactly," Sam was thinking out loud.

"She was threatened thats enough for me," Jake said moodily. He knew he shouldnt take his frustration on Sam but he couldn't help it.

"I wasnt trying to imply that it wasnt important," Sam said cautiously. "Only that until we know the whole situation and how serious it is we should just wait until we hear the Cullens thoughts. I mean it was Bella that was threatened and not anyone here."

"Thats true but hunting vampires is what we do, and whos to say that that stupid vamp won't come back on Quileute land." They had finally reached Jacobs house.

"Well, Jacob why dont you call the Cullens and see what they have to say and get back to us. Afterwards you should spend some time with your dad. He may be feeling better but it would be nice for you to spend some time with him just in case it doesnt last." Sam looked at Jacob willing him to understand the meaning behind his words. Jacob looked up at Sam with alarm.

"Do you know something I dont know Sam?" Jacob looked at him with in accusation.

"Just keep it in mind." He gave Jacob one last look before turning to leave. Jake stood there a moment wondering what Sam could have meant. His dad was fine when he left this morning. He knew that he had some test results that they were waiting on but his dad seemed his normal self. Jacob turned to go in his house.

Everything was the same as when he left it. There was a stack of unopened letters on the kitchen table, dishes that needed washed in the sink. No sign of his dad though he must be taking nap. He has been tired lately since becoming sick. He made his way to the living room taking a seat on the well used couch. He would make a quick phone call to the cullens to let them know what happened.

He picked up the phone and put it to his ear to check for the dialtone, but stopped when he heard voices on the line. He was about to hang up when he heard his dad say "Are you sure its cancer?"

Jacob froze. He covered the end of the phone so they wouldn't hear his now jagged breathing. "Yes, Im sorry Mr. Black but it has progressed significantly since you last visit." _Last visit? How long has he known?_

"I thought that you said that the shadowing could just be reminants of pnemonia."

"Well, thats what we thought it was at first but your recent x-rays prove that it is indeed cancer. I'm so sorry, but we did discuss this as a possibility at your last appointment."

Jacob could listen to no more. He put the phone down as quietly as he could with his now shaking hands. He had to get out of here. He had to go somewhere to think. He could feel it building up inside him and he did nothing to stop it. He left the house quietly then took off at a sprint from the house toward the woods. Just as he reached the woods he phased into a wolf.

He ran not knowing where he was going. Needing to find some sort of solace. He let out a growl as he remembered that he needed to talk to the Cullens. That and he promised Nessie that he would keep her updated. Oh, Nessie. With the rapidness she was growing she was on the brink of womanhood, which left Jacob torn as to what he felt. He wanted to protect her and be her friend. Be there to listen to a problem or just to talk when things got to be too much. He needed to see her. To know that she was alright. She was like his anchor. No matter what happened in his life he knew that she would always be there and that he loved her with his whole heart.

He made his way towards the Cullens house trying not to think of his dad so Edward wouldnt know. A few yards out he phased back into his human self. He decided to focus on Bella and what they should do to protect her. Edward walked out to meet him. He could already tell by the look on his face he didnt avoid thinking of his dad soon enough. He met Edward on the edge of the forest. There was a moment of silence as they each tried to gauge the others mood.

"Listen Jacob, I'm so sorry about your dad. Hes a good man. Is there anything that I can do?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Ya, dont say anything to anyone. They have enough to worry about right now without worrying about me. Other than that I cant think of anything right now but I'll let you know." Trying to lighten the mood Jacob punched Edward on the arm. They grinned at eachother with goofy grins, before turning for the house. Jacobs thoughts turned to Renesme, and he wondered absently where she was.

"Shes out on the tire swing out back," Edward said smugly. Jacob rolled his eyes as he shook his head laughing.

"Thanks, but try not to read my thoughts later...or listen to our conversation." This time it was Jacobs turn to be smug. Edwards thoughts turned to Emmets earlier comment, and Bellas teasing. He visibly winced at the memory. "Don't worry I wont try anything until she is ready. She means too much to me." He hesitated before adding. "I know that this cant be easy for you but I really do love her, and I'm not planning on going anywhere."

Edward gave him a sideways glance contemplating Jacobs words. They havent ever really been close and Jacob wouldnt have taken what he said to him lightly. He knew he meant it and decided that he would rather it be Jacob than anyone else. Not to mention the thought of it being anyone else would have dire consequences. Noone could know about the existance of vampires and werewolves. Coming to terms with it he nodded. "Ok, but dont pressure her. It has to be her decision. I know you love her and would never hurt her, but I want her choosing you to be her choice not something she chooses because she thinks she has to because of you imprinting."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Ok, I can do that."

oo0oo

Edward was standing in the kitchen looking into the eyes of his wife when Jacobs distressed thoughts entered his mind.

Bella saw the change in Edward and tensed She wondered what caused it. "Edward whats wrong?"

"Its Jacob. Looks like we will have to wait a little longer before I can follow up on that promise," he said ruefully. "Sorry. Later I promise. Go and get the others and gather in the den I'll be in soon. Jacob will too."

Bella nodded. "Ok, I love you." She kissed him deftly.

He let out a grunt of pleasure. "Mrs. Cullen you are tempting." She let out a grin. Satisfied. "But I really should go. See you in the den." Bella watched him go then went out in search of her family.

oo0oo

Jacob walked around the side of the house but stopped when Renesme came into view. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. She sat on the tire swing tied to the branch of the old tree in the middle of the yard. The afternoon sunlight dancing in her hair. She sat there with a slight scowl on her face making him wonder what put it there. Just then a gentle breeze blew and she closed her eyes lifting her face to the sky welcoming it. A slight smile now playing on her lips. He felt longing deep inside him. Trying to push aside his desire was easier said than done as she leaned back her skirt accidently slid up to expose a creamy white thigh. He instinctively drew a breath. Hearing his intake of breath and startled her eyes flew open and she fell off the swing. Jacob rushed over to her. Before he could get a word out to ask if she was ok he was tackled to the ground arms wrapped around his neck. His hands caught her hips in reflex.

"Jacob! I missed you where have you been?! You said you would keep me posted." She frowned down at him. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves.

"Im sorry...uh..something came up," he answered huskily. Suddenly becoming aware that she was laying on top of him she blushed and scrambled to sit back and rested on her knees. He sat up pulling up his knees to rest his forearms on them. She was still so close their limbs still brushed against eachother. She wouldnt meet his eyes. He lifted a hand to her chin, "Nessie, look at me." She hesitantly met his gaze. When she did the intensity of it took her breath away.

"Jacob...I..." she couldnt finish her thought she didnt know what to say. She was overwhelmed with all the emotions she was feeling. All so new. This was Jake after all. I mean could she really feel this way about her best friend? Did he feel the same way. Looking at him now she would say yes but she knew she wasnt ready yet. She managed to look away instantly feeling a loss somewhere deep inside her. "Jacob I- I'm sorry I attacked you like that."

Jacob took a deep breath reminding himself to be patient, and to honor the agreement he had made with Edward. She would have to come to realize if she was in love with him on her own. "Its ok Nessie. I should have made a better effort to let you know how I was." Jacob rose to his feet and extended a hand to Renesme. "Come on were all meeting in the den."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight charachers. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 7**

By the time Renesme and Jake entered the den eveyone was already gathered. He heard Carlisle asking Bella about what happened. "Bella I know that today must have been a shock for you but can you remember anything about what he looked like?"

Bella closed her eyes recalling the memory. "He was about Edwards height, but had Emmets build." Her eyes flew open. "Emmet!" she gasped. "Emmet he said something about you!" She shook her head as she beat herself up that she didnt remember it before. "He said 'You will be mine or those you love will suffer. And tell Emmet I said hello." Bella shivered again remembering the look in his eyes when he said it. Edward no longer able to stand it wrapped Bella in his arms. Just the thought of someone saying those words to her mad him furious.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there." He pressed his face in her hair. Giving her one last squeezse he let her go. Emmet stood there shocked. He wracked his brain trying to think of someone that he could have upset or of any enemies that he may have made in the century or so he had been a vampire. He was drawing a blank.

"Bella, I- " he didnt know where to start. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. Even worse that he used me against you. I honestly have no idea who it could be. Can you maybe decscribe him to me?"

"I can try. He was hair was like a golden brown. Muscular like you. Now that I think of it I swear, Emmet, he could have been your twin."

"Your right Bella. He did. I didnt get a good glimpse of him in my vision but its true from what I could see he could pass as your brother Emmet." Alice agreed grasping Jaspers hand.

"Well, I did have brothers as a human but I dont think any of them became vampires." He looked at Rosalie. "Although I didnt really keep tabs on them after I was rescued by my angel. So, theoretically I suppose it is possible." He gave Rosalie a small smile trying to keep things light even though on the inside his fear was growing rapidly.

"So whats the plan? Sam didnt want to do anything until you guys had an idea of what you were going to do. You have our support for patrols and what not. Beyond that its up to you guys for a plan of action."

"Thank you Jacob. We appreciate it." Carlisle said to him always the peace keeper. "Edward I know this concerns your family but you are all _my_ family so if you dont mind me helping out." Edward nodded. "Ok, Alice do you think that you and Bella could put together a sketch of the vampire?"

"Sure Carlisle. Bella why don't we start on that now." With that they left the room. Edward watched them leave.

"Jacob as soon as they are done I'll see to it that you get a copy so that you can let the others know what he looks like." Edward looked at Jacob. "Then you can keep a patrol our house and your land."

"Thats a good idea Edward, that way we can have a chance to feed so we can be strong should we have to fight soon. We then can help keeping a patrol. Esme and I will go now to hunt with Emmet and Rosalie that way we can be strong. You Jacob, Alice, and Jasper stay and watch over Renesme and Bella." With plans set they left.

oo0oo

He walked into his house slamming the door. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course she was going to scream. Especially after being on edge since their last encounter with the Volturi. He was planning on her being stunned into silence that way he could make his case and then try to court her. Charm his way into her heart and make her realize that he is her true mate.

He continued to stomp around the house berating himself for his stupidity. He was so self absorbed he didnt realize that his friend Chase was yelling at him.

"Parker! Parker! What is your problem?!" Parker looked at him blankly. Chase waved his hand in front of his face. His words finaly registering he answered.

"Its nothing of your concern!" He snapped. "I had a bad morning is all."

"Well, you keep up this temper tantrum you will have the neighbors call the police on us."

"Oh, please the Canadians are weak. We could take out whatever cop comes this way without a problem." Parker waved him off without a second thought again trying to think of a new plan.

"Parker you know we can't do that or else that would defeat the purpose of moving here to begin with. You lost control last time and thats why we had to leave Washington." He mumbled knowing his friend was already lost in his thoughts. He was growing tired of his friends careless, nonchalant attitude towards hunting. He shook his head.

Parker knew his friend was getting fed up with his bad habits but he couldn't help it. He prefered to move around anyway. Chase was the one who wanted roots, and he thought it was a good idea since that was what Bella was used to anyway. He was begining to have doubts. He shook his head as if to shake away the nuisance of his friends angry outburst. He instead turned his thoughts to the dilemma of Bella. He grabbed his MP3 player and went to his room to put together some sort of plan.

He sat there for two hours and countless songs later before a plan began to form. He would sneak in every other month to keep tabs on her. Then when things cooled off and she thought it was safe he would do something so brilliant Bella would have no other choice but to come with him. Yes, as it solidified in his mind he he knew it was the best option. Renesme was the key.

oo0oo

Bella and Edward sat in their house enjoying the quiet, but Bella was anything but relaxed. She did enjoy the quiet but her mind kept returning to what could have possibly happened to the vampire that threatened her and Emment and their loved ones.

Edward looked at his wife. She wasnt aware that her thoughts weren't blocked so he knew what she was thinking. He didnt like her to have to live in constant fear. "Bella stop worrying. Maybe it was a hoax. Its been months since we have even seen or heard from him. " He didn't believe the hoax part but wanted comfort her.

'_I love you Edward even when you read my thoughts. I just dont want to let my gaurd down and then be unprepared if something happens again.' _She projected while gazing into his beautiful golden brown eyes. Her power was almost second nature now, controlling it almost effortless. Almost. Deciding that distraction was best for both of them she changed the subject. "And if I remember correctly Renesme wont be back from shopping with Rosalie and Alice for a few hours." She said seductivly as she straddled his lap. "So, lets forget everything for a while, and just enjoy eachother."

"Mmmm I couldn't think of anything better." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips pulling her hips closer to his. She let out a moan. He slowly moved his kisses down her jaw to her neck then down farther to her chest. She bowed back against him giving him better access. He made his way back to her mouth. Lifting her up as they clumbsily tried to make their way to the bedroom. They made their way from the living room into the kitchen running into the kitchen table. He slammed her into the wall in the entry way as he found her neck again. His hands roaming freely over her torso and chest. She wove her fingers into his hair before she reached to pull off his shirt. He deftly unbuttoned her blouse while holding her against the wall. She losened his pants as he grabbed her bottom to move towards the bedroom. They finally made it to the bedroom collapsing on the bed and giving in made love with eachother as the sun made its way across the sky.

They both lay there sated wrapped in eachothers arms. The birds outside the window sang cheerfuly. The leaves ruffling in the wind. She rolled over to rest her forearms on his chest, so she could look down at his face. "Charlie invited us over for dinner tomorrow. Billy Black will be there. He apparently has something important he wants to discuss. Jacob is going so I'm assuming Renesme will want to go." Thoughts of Jacobs fathers news crossed Edwards mind. Jacob hasnt said much about it since the day Bella was attacked. "They seem to be pretty close lately."

"Ya, I spoke to Jacob about it. I told him not to pressure her. That she had to come to realize that she loved him on her own. I didnt want her to feel pressured to have to feel that way because he imprinted."

"Thats funny because I talked to him the other day about the same thing." She laughed softly laying beside him again. Turning serious she added. "The reason being I think she truly may be in love with him and not even know it yet."

oo0oo

Renesme felt exhausted. She forgot how overwhelming shopping with Rosalie and Alice could be. They sat at the food court. Nessie finishing her lunch, while Alice and Rosalie talked about some other stores they wanted to visit. Renesme couldn't bear the thought of one more second shopping. Suddenly a thought came to her. "Hey Alice. I was wondering I'm pretty tired. Uh, do you mind me maybe calling Jake and getting a ride home with him?" Alice looked over at her. Mulling it over in her head.

"I don't know. What do you think Rose?" Rosalie shrugged. She sent a quick text to Bella letting her know that Renesme would be going home with Jake. "Ok, but were staying with you until he gets here." Nessie threw her arms around Alice in delight.

"Thank you Aunt Alice!"

"Geez Nessie I didn't think we were that boring." Rosalie teased. Renesmes face flushed.

"Oh, I dont thing that has anything to do with it. Renesme has a thing for Jake." Alice chimed in. Nessie unable to take any more embarrasment took her tray to the trash. As she made her way back to the table she tried her best to sound neutral.

"Jacob is in the area today so it shouldn't take long for him to get here."

She was right within a half an hour she was loading her bags in his car and waving to Alice and Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. The storyline is my own. Please review! I am on my 8th chapter with only two reviews. Your feedback is important.**

**Chapter 8**

Jacob was glad to have recieved Nessies phone call. He hadnt had much time with her the past few weeks. When they were alone they talked for hours. Their relationship was blossoming. He was so in love with her, and had a feeling she was getting there too. Ever since their embrace by the tire swing Nessie had changed toward him. Not in a bad way but in a way that she seemed more aware of him. Their meetings had a routine. When they first saw eachother she was nervous. As if unsure how to act, but once they got talking she was animated and passionate. She was the same today.

"Did you have fun shopping?" He glanced over at her.

"Yes. Thank you for asking."

"Nessie why are you always so nervous when we first see eachother?" He couldnt take it anymore. He wanted her to be comfortable with him. She looked over at him a bit shocked at his forwardness. She couldnt tell him her true feelings. Not until she was sure how he felt. She couldn't bear telling him her feelings and not having them returned. Whats even worse is if she told him and he didnt feel the same then she might lose his friendship and that would be the greatest loss yet. She didnt think she would survive it.

"I- I don't know." She lied. She cursed herself as a blush crept up her face, giving her away.

Deciding that this wasnt a discussion for the car he pulled into a park with trails they could walk. She looked around then at him confused. "What are we doing here?" He parked the car and turned to face her. He took a deep breath and realized that he was nervous.

"Nessie, I think that we should talk..." She looked at him expectantly. "About us." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Nessie." He reached for her hand. She drew in a breath. Her heart was pounding.

"Jake." She laced her hand with his. She looked up at him through her thick lashes. His heart stopped. She was so beautiful. He shook his head as if to clear it. He was gonna need some fresh air if he was going to say this.

"Lets go for a walk." He walked around the car and opened her door for her. They walked in silence for a while before Renesme couldn't take it anymore.

"Jake, I don't know what your thinking but I can't take this silence anymore. Will you please just say what it is you wanted to." She put her hand on his arm to stop him. He turned to face her. They were on a path in the woods. Shaded by the pine trees. The sun was out. A rare occurance for Forks.

"Nessie. Nessie, I- I don't know how to say this so..." He leaned in until they were a breath away. He waited to see if she would protest. When she didn't he closed the distance. When their lips met there was a spark of heat. He brought his hands up to cup her face. Her hands wrapped in his shirt. He knew kissing her would be wonderful but what he didn't expect was how badly he wanted her. He slid his hand around to the back of her head wrapping his hands in her hair. Realizing that he was getting carried away he pulled back. "I'm sorry," he said huskily, "I've wanted to do that since they day I saw you on the tire swing."

Now she was confused. This is what shes wanted for so long, but she couldnt help but wonder if it meant the same thing to him as it did her. He rested his forhead on hers. "Jake. I-"

"Nessie please wait. I'm sorry that I got carried away but it was the only way I knew how to tell you how I felt."

"What do you mean. I mean- how do you feel? Do you just like me or..." She couldnt bring herself to finish that sentence. She searched his eyes while she waited her unfinished sentence lingering in the air. He took his hand and placed it on her chest. She took a quick intake of breath.

"Your heart is racing." He brought her hand up to his chest. "So is mine Nessie. My heart races every time I'm around you. Every time I hear your laugh my knees go weak. And your smile." His finger traced the outline of her lips. Her breath and his going jagged. He cleared his throat. "Your smile is enough to take my breath away."

"Oh, Jake. I-" She stood there staring into his eyes and decided it was now or never. "Jake I love you. I hope that this doesn't ruin things between us. I mean if you dont fe-" She was unable to finish her sentence her lips suddenly busy with Jakes. This kiss was tender, gentle, without all the heat of the first.

"I love you too Nessie. I always have and always will." She felt lighter. Like she could float away. "I am glad that you feel this way. Nessie." He waited until she looked at him. "Charlie is having a dinner at his house with your parents and Billy. I am gonna be there too. My dad has some news to share, and I'm really going to need you tonight. Will you please come?"

Her feeling of lightness was quickly replaced with worry. "Of course Jacob. Are you ok?"

"I will be." They started to walk back to the car, hand in hand. Her thoughts wandering.

"How am I going to tell my parents about us." she wondered aloud. Jacob gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I think they already have an idea." He smiled at her and she blushed. "We have been flirting and dancing around the subject for a while. We should get back so you can get ready for tonight."

oo0oo

Bella and Edward were just getting ready to leave for Charlies when they heard Renesmes laughing. "Oh, Jacob I don't think that I'll ever let you forget that one."

"What? It looked like a pirate to me!"

"Jake, pirates have a eye patch, a big hat and a wooden leg. He wasn't even close." she continued to laugh.

"He had two out of three. All he was missing was the wooden leg. Not all pirates can be as good looking as Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Carribean."

"Well, that didnt mean that you had to talk to me for the rest of the trip in that phony pirate voice. It was awful." They stopped in front of a tree outside her house. Her back leaning against it for support. She stood there wondering if he would give her another kiss. They stood there lost in eachothers eyes for what seemed like forever. "Jake, I would like to thank you for bringing me home. There was no telling how long I would have been there with Alice and Rose." She said looking down suddenly shy.

"It was no problem...really." He lifted her head up to look at him again. "I'm glad you called." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. He was about to pull away when she pulled him back. The force in the action catching him off gaurd. He quickly fell into it. They were just starting to get into it when they heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. They jumped apart quickly. Renesme turned to see her dad standing there. She flushed instantly.

"Dad! I- I mean I- Jake and I- I mean-" She looked to Jacob for help.

"Edward, I would like to date your daughter with your permission." Jacob said confidently. Nessie stood there the most nervous she could ever remember being. She searched his face trying to look for any clue as to what he was thinking, but it was impossible to tell.

He lifted his hand up to stroke his c hin as if to be contemplating something life or death. Then in an instant her clapped his hands together, causing her to jump, and smiled wide. "Welcome to the family Jacob!" He moved to shake his hand and drew him in close for a hug and whispered in his ear, " I had to play it up, it was too perfect to pass up. But remember our conversation. On her terms." He let Jake go. Jake gave him a quick nod stating he understood.

She stood there shocked. Mouth hanging open. She thought for sure she would have been in trouble. Although the more she thought of it the more it made sense she guessed. Jake has always been there. In a way he was already in a way part of the family.

"Nessie go take your packages into the house were gonna be leaving to go to Jacobs house." Finding her voice again she said,

"I know Jacob already told me."

oo0oo

When they reached Charlies there were warm hugs and greetings passed. The house looked the same. She missed this place sometimes. Her dad had recently started a woman named Vanessa but he has been keeping it a secret. The game was on TV and she assumed that Billy was already here. Sure enough he was in the kitchen 'supervising' as he called it.

"Hello Bella. "

"Hi Billy." I leaned down to hug him and noticed he had lost some weight. As we were pulling away I noticed a look in Jacobs eyes that made me uneasy. He met my gaze across the room.

'_Whats wrong Jacob?' _He shook his head. Then his whole face transformed into a grin. I turned to see Renesme. She was flushed with embarrassment looking at the floor. Billy had noticed too.

"I see you finally made a move. Its about time son." This time it was Jakes turn to blush. He reached his hand out to Nessie.

"Come on Nessie, lets take our seat at the table." She took his hand and followed him into the dining room. Charlie passed them on his way into the kitchen. He pointed at them with his thumb. A confused look on his face.

"Did I miss something." Edward smiled.

"Mr. Swan their dating." Charlie knew that there was something different with Renesme, but never asked, afraid to ask. Or, afraid to know the answer. He shook his head and picked up the last dish to take to the dining room.

"Well, better eat before it gets cold." and with that he was gone. I smiled to myself. Good ole' Charlie. Always straight to the point.

Dinner was filled with conversation and laughter. Never a dull moment. It wasnt until dinner that things began to become akward. Everyone was thinking it. _What could Billys news be? _Edward put his hand on my leg, gave it a squeeze. I looked up at him and he smiled. I knew he read my thoughts.

After everyone was filled with delicious food, and were sitting talking and enjoying coffee. Billy cleared his throat.

"I know I invited you all here to tell you some news and I figure its best to get it out now." He glanced at each of us around the table, lingering on Jacobs face. A pained expression maybe one of hurt crossed his features. He looked down quickly hoping it wasnt noticed. My dad leaned over to pat Billy on the shoulder in encouragment. Billy reached up to grab his hand. He took a deep breath looked up and said, " I have cancer, and have been given only 6 months to a year to live." We all looked at him stunned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight charachters. The storyline is my own. **

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It was a difficult one for me to write. Im not entirely sure why but I hope you liked it. Please review so I know what your thinking of the story so far! Only two reviews! Show me some love :)**

**Chapter 9**

Renesme looked over at Jacob who looked like the only one not shocked to hear this news. I remembered him saying that he would need me tonight and now I knew why. "Jake I-" I reached for his hand under the table to find it clenched into a fist. His breathing was becoming jagged and I knew he was fighting running out of here and phasing. I looked to Billy. "Billy I am so sorry. Is there anything that I can do?" I realized that I was the only one who seemed able to find my voice. He turned his gaze from Jacob to me and smiled a sad smile.

"Yes, Renesme you can." I looked at him expectantly waiting for his request. "You can promise that you will look after Jacob." He glanced at his son. "He will need you this coming year." I looked at him weighing the meaning behind his words. He meant as more than a friend. He would need someone much closer than a friend to help get him through this year. I nodded.

"Of course Billy. Jacob means everything to me. I love him." I wouldnt have professed my feelings for Jacob publicly under normal circumstances. Especially when I just came to the realization myself recently.

Jacob pushed his chair back and stood taking us all by surprise. "I need some air. Excuse me." I looked up at him trying to read what he was feeling. He managed a half smile. "I love you too Nessie." He leaned down kissed me quickly and was gone before I could react.

oo0oo

I couldnt believe it. Never in all my endless life would I have suspected that this was Billys news. I turned to look at Edward. He for once looked at shocked as me. I knew he wouldn't have read Billys thoughts. It wasnt his way. He knew everyone needed their privacy. I turned to see Renesme, my beautiful daughter so grown up, looking at Jacob. His own pain reflected on her own face. She truly did love him. I was stunned that she was the first to find her voice. I was even more shocked when Billy stated what he did.

He knew that she would understand his hidden meaning behind his words. I myself wasn't exactly sure how I felt about this development. I love Jacob and I trust him with my life, and have on occasion, but this was my daughter. A whole new love I've never known came with her birth. Then she actually said that she loved him. And he said it too...publicly. As thrilling as it was I tried to turn my attention back to Billy. He was looking out to where Renesme had chased Jacob out the door.

oo0oo

Jacob went out the back door. He stood there calming himself. The anger he felt was there but more so was hurt. His dad had looked so sad. He knew he had cancer but six months to a year!? It was less time then he thought. He heard Renesme come out the door. Could feel the heat from her body against his back in the cool night air.

"Jake? Are you ok? I know thats a stupid question, of course your aren't, but is there anything I can do for you?" He turned to face her. The moonlight casting a glow over her flawless features.

"You said you love me." He smiled. "In front of our family." She flushed.

"So did you," she pointed out meekly.

"Yeah" She searched his face. Wondering how to go about this. She had known him as long as she could remember. He had always been there for her, no matter what. She had always relied on him to be there, and he never asked for anything in return. She was overcome with gratitude. Her eyes became wet with moisture. She knew he needed her now and she was gonna be whatever he needed. He saw tears running down her cheeks. "Hey don't cry. My dad will be ok. He is the strongest man I know. He could go into remission." She shook her head.

"No, I mean I know and that does sadden me but, I am crying for you. How selfless you are. Your always there for me. Always for as long as I can remember. Now its my turn to be there for you. Whatever you need Jacob." He wrapped her in an embrace.

"Thank you Nessie," he said hoarsly. "Thank you." he leaned back and looked at her. "I'm gonna head back in. You ready?" She wiped her cheeks of tears.

"No, I am gonna take a couple moments for myself if thats ok." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Absolutley but dont be too long." He smiled. "I'll miss you."

oo0oo

This was his chance! He watched her with her male friend. Hmm...he may be a problem. Well, he will worry about that bridge when it comes time to cross it. Yes, he is leaving. Now is his chance. Just as he entered the house he made his move. He walked out, making his presence known as to not startle her.

"Excuse me? My name is Parker. I was just wondering if you know Emmet? We're old friends."

She knew who it was the minute she saw him. She saw the drawing. Then the mention of Emmet just confirmed it. She tossed a few ideas around. Should she scream? Run? Try to get more information? She tried for the latter.

"May I ask your name?"

"Parker." What harm was there in giving her his name. She wouldnt be going anywhere.

"Parker, well sir. I know a Emmet whether it is the one your looking for I don't know." She took a few steps back towards the house. He advanced quicker than she was retreating and if she turned to run she knew she would never make it. She was growing uncomfortable. His name was enough information for now. She decided it was time to scream. She let out an ear piercing scream.

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, JACOB! MOM, DAD, CHA-" _He clamped his hand over her mouth. _Shit!_ He should have seen that one coming. She was just like her mother. He tossed her over his shoulder just as he saw them coming out the door.

"I told you that those you loved will suffer, and I believe that we will start with your beautiful daughter here." He let out an sinister laugh. He had time to plan and scout out the land so he had a large basin of water nearby just in case. He called on the water and made a shield around the cullens, while he took off. After a distance he let it fall thinking he had enough of a head start.

oo0oo

They were sitting and talking with Billy. Peppering him with questions about what his plans were, if her was going to try chemo or radiation or not when they heard it. Renesmes scream. Edward and Bella looked at eachother. Bells heart would have stopped if it were beating. Terror ripped through them both. And they were out the door in an instant. Jacob on their heels. Bella recognized him instantly. She grabbed Edwards arm. '_Edward its him! Thats the man from the woods. He has NESS!' _

He quoted the same words as he said to her that day in the woods. Then before any of them could react they were surrounded by a wall of water. By the time they were able to chase him they were behind. But Edward was fast and gained ground easily. Jacob took flank moving on his right side. They ran for what seemed like an eternity.

'_I could take him out Bells but I dont want to hurt Nessie! Damn he isn't stupid.'_

_' I know Jake I'm not sure what to do we could back off make him think we gave up and then attack.' _I projected this into both Jakes and Edwards mind. We backed off enough to let him think exactly that. Us being downwind being a blessing. Jacob could still smell him well enough to track him, but allowed us to stay far enough he didn't know that we were. Then Jacob stopped.

"Whats wrong Jake." I asked him anxiously.

"I can't smell him anymore! Or Nessie. Bells I can't smell them."

"What do you mean you can't smell them," Edward yelled.

"He's right Edward I can't either." They searched the woods for hours. Not wanting to give up but seeing no choice they headed back to Charlies.

oo0oo

"Where the hell did they go?!" Charlie was livid. How could they just disappear? "Billy how the hell did they just get up and leave that quickly and what the hell was that with the water?" He turned to face Billy.

"Do you really want to know Charlie?" Billy asked earnestly. He looked at him, searching his face. He always knew something changed with Bells, and Nessie well that was definatly different. He couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Ya, lay it on me."

"This may be a long conversation and your gonna need a drink." They turned and went to the kitchen. Charlie went to pull out a beer. " You may want something a little stronger than that." He pulled out the scotch. Poured them both a double. Then sat at the kitchen table.

"Ok, Billy now just tell me. I've been in the dark long enough." Billy took a deep breath and began.

**Ok, well there it is I debated on whether or not to have Charlie to find out, but thought it would be a nice twist. And what happened to Parker and Nessie? Update to come soon! Sorry to leave you with two big cliff hangers but it will be worth it. Please **_**READ AND REVIEW! **_** I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback so far. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight charachters. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 10**

He kicked the tree branch which triggered the trap door. He climbed down the stairs placing the now knocked out Renesme on the dirt floor. He climbed back up to seal the door. He decended underground into the dim light. The only light source now an old lantern. He would stay here until they left then head back to Canada. They searched for hours. Luckily in his favor Renesme didnt regain consciousness. Probably from all the jostling around. He would be more careful next time. His goal was to use her as bait for Bella not hurt her. Although if it did end up coming to that he would do it if need be. He no longer heard them trapsing around so he gingerly opened the door. He did a quick but thorough search. Then went back for the girl. She was just waking up. Good. He had bound her hands and feet before he left just in case. Now he was glad he did.

oo0oo

She woke up in a cold dimly lit room, for lack of a better word. Her hands and feet were bound. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. Underground by the feel of the temprature, and tree roots. She heard footsteps. He came down he stairs. She had to say something.

"What is it you plan on doing with me Parker." She said it more confident than she felt. She hoped she was keeping her face indifferent. What she really wanted to do was cry. She had to try and pull herself together. She wasn't gonna form a plan or possibly try to escape when she was hysterical, or feeling bad for herself. She took a deep breath. She saw something glisten in the low light. He started to reach for her, knife in his hand. She tried to move away but couldn't, her limbs bound. He leaned down and cut her binding on her feet.

"You try to run...you'll regret it. It would be in your best intrest to follow directions. "

She nodded as her heart rate slowed down. She could try using her mind control to change his mind and let her go but she had no idea where they were. So she decided to wait. He dragged her out of the underground hideout.

oo0oo

"Well Charlie, let me start by saying that you were right to feel left out when we were younger. We were different and not just because of the Quileute tribe. You see Charlie the Quileute Tribe has a legend that we're decents of werewolves."

"Ok, its a legend so what." He shrugged not thinking anything of it.

"Yes, Charlie it is, but its also true." He looked long and hard at Charlie letting his words sink in. Charlies mind instantly flew to memories of hunting beasts in the woods. Bella saying that they were wolves not bears. He shook his head. He leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. Bella. His eyes met Billys.

"They didn't kill those people did they?" He asked as his stomach clenched at the thought.

"No."

"Alright...ok...werewolves. Right." He stood up to pace the kitchen. His mind still processing this latest news. He stopped raised his hand and opened his mouth as if to say something. Then shook his head and resumed pacing. After doing this a few times he stopped and looked at Billy. "So, uh, your boy is he. I mean, is he, uh, you know. "

"Yes, and I know this is alot but there is more. If you think you can handle it." Charlie sat down in the chair again. He grabbed his empty glass and started making circles on the table with the condesation to give his hands something to do. "Ok, Billy lets finish this." He cleared his throat, which was suddenly dry.

"There is another legend. A legend about a neighboring tribe we called 'The Cold Ones'." He waited for Charlie to ask but he remained silent. Still making circles with his glass. "Charlie its about Vampires." Charlie snorted out a laugh.

"Vampires?! Billy I dont think-" Then invoulntarily all the memories came flooding into his mind once again. All of the clues clicking together. The footprint found in the dirt. The 'animal bites'. Bellas excuses on why she couldn't see him during the honeymoon, her change in appearance. All the blood drained from Charlies face. Bella. No! Not his little girl. Edward. His fear for his little girl quickly turned to rage towards Edward. "He did this to her! Edward...he-"

"Charlie, Bella loves Edward and they made a child from their love. She didn't go into this blind. She knew what she was getting into, and made her decision. Bella would have died giving birth to Renesmee if Edward hadn't been there, did what he did, Bella wouldn't be here today at all."

oo0oo

Edward, Bella and Jacob made their way back with heavy hearts. Each consumed with their own thoughts. The silence almost uncomfortable. When they were a few yards from the house Edward spoke.

"Stop." They instantly stopped.

"What is it Edward?" His face went through an array of emotions. Worry, fear, then saddness.

"He knows." That being the only words he said. As if they were supposed to understand. They looked at him waiting further explaination. "Charlie. He knows. He saw the water. We weren't thinking when we left the room. Too much happened that he can't explain away." He paused. "Bella you should go in. Reassure him that your still you and that its ok. Hes pretty shaken. You too Jake."

"What about you Edward?" Bella was suddenly nervous about seeing her father now that he knew, but at the same time relieved that she no longer had to lie.

"I think its better if he doesn't see me for now. I'll be in soon." He walked over kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry we will find Renesme. I'll call Alice and tell her to start trying to see if she can get a vision of her. And track down that vampire."

"Ok, come on Jake." He was human again now. They walked to the house.

As soon as they were gone Edward pulled out his cell phone. Alice picked up on the first ring. "Edward whats wrong?!"

"Alice that vampire took Nessie! I need you to find out who it is and fast and keep tabs on Nessie in case you can get a vision."

"Oh, no! Edward I'm so sorry...we'll find her. And about the vampire. I did some digging after Bella and I put together that sketch. It panned out to give me a name. His name is Parker McCarty." She waited for the news to sink in.

"McCarty. Isn't that...thats how he knows Emmet. Its his brother! I thought they all died."

"Well, we assumed that they did, but Emmet never kept tabs on them after he turned. He knew he could never go back so he let them live their own lives."

"Does he know? About anything Renesmee or Parker?"

"No, no one does not yet. Well, no one other than Jasper."

"Ok, make sure you or he doesn't say anything for now. I have another issue I have to deal with now. Charlie knows. He saw too much. Parker used his water gift and Charlie saw that among other things."

"Oh, ok. Well we will tackle one thing at a time. I'll keep an open mind for Renesmee and see you soon."

"Thanks Alice." He hung up, and decided that it was time to go in and talk to Charlie.

oo0oo

Bella and Jacob stood outside the door. They looked at eachother. Jacob shrugged. "Its now or never Bells."

"I think I prefer never." Now that she thought about it Charlie is even more vulverable now that he knew about them. They will have to keep a patrol on the house. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Charlie and Billy turned to see Jake and Bella. There was an awkward silence. After a few moments Bella couldn't take it anymore. "Dad I-"

He held up his hand silencing Bella. "I have questions and am angry that you kept secrets from me. I understand why you did it and the reasoning behind your actions the past few years, but just let me work through it. It will take some time. Now, where is Ness."

Bella felt the pain rip through her anew. Like a fresh wound. "He took her and we lost her." Bella barely whispered. Jacob grabbed her hand.

"We searched for hours in those woods with nothing." Jacob squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Charlie looked at them in disbelief. "Your telling me that some other Vampire has my grandaughter?!" Jacob and Bella looked stunned. Billy really didn't waste time filling in the blanks.

"Yes, dad but we have gifts. Like what you saw tonight with the water. Between us we will find her." Edward chose that exact moment to walk in the door.

"Mr. Swan." Charlie looked lost. Like he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. I was shocked when I next saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Edward, I understand you saved my daughter. Thank you. " Charlie felt as if his emotions were put through a meat grinder. He felt exhausted. "I know that there is alot to do, but its late and some of us sleep. I have a lot to uh, to think about. I know you guys will take care of Renesmee. I don't think, now that I know, its something that the police can handle. I'm going to bed. Keep me posted. Billy your staying here tonight." He looked at Bella. "Bells, I love you." He crossed over to hug her and gasped at how cold she was. He shook his head. "Night."

"Goodnight dad." He turned and headed for the stairs. As soon as he and Billy were asleep they talked about a strategy.

oo0oo

"What did you say to Alice?" Bella asked.

"Well, I filled her in on Nessie's abduction. And she took the liberty of looking further into the drawing the two of you did. She has his name. Parker McCarty." Bella gasped.

"Isn't that Emmets last name! Thats what he was talking about. 'Tell Emmet I said hello.' But what does that have to do with me? Or Renesmee?"

"I don't know, but we have to have a starting point. I told Alice to keep her mind open for Renesmee."

"Good." Bella started to feel better having a plan. That is until Edward spoke again.

"Bella, your dad is at risk now. We should set up a patrol. Jacob can you let Sam and the others know and have them start around the clock patrol?"

"Absolutley."

oo0oo

Alice hung up the phone. She turned to Jasper. "Ok, Jazz we have a major problem, but we have to keep it under raps for now. Renesmees been taken by Parker."

"We have to tell Emmet. I know that you don't want to but Bella and Edward know now. "

"We can't Edward wants to wai-"

"Parker!?" Alice and Jasper whirled around to see Emmet in the doorway.

"Emmet! I thought you were out hunting." Alice said shocked.

"Lucky for me I got back early." Emmet said hurt.

**Well, there it is chapter 10. Thank you to .He'sMine for favoriting me as an author and story! Its awesome to know that you guys like my story. Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 11**

Jacob was just turning to leave when he heard Edwards phone ring. "Jacob hang on a second." Edward flipped oven the phone. "Alice what is goi-"

"Edward its Emmett. He overheard Jaz and me talking and is on his way now. I'm so sorry I thought he was hunting." Alice's words came out in a rush.

"Alice take a deep breath. Where is he going."

"He is on his way over he wants to talk to you guys."

"OK, we will take care of it. Call Carlisle and let him know what is going on. We may need him to talk to Emmett too." He hung up and looked at Bella and Jacob. "Emmett knows, he heard Alice and Jasper talking. Hes on his way over. Jake head over and let Sam and the others know to start a patrol on Charlie. I want someone here before we leave." Edward was so in control. Bella kind of liked it. She smiled to herself. She didn't think she would ever get used to his beauty. She shook her head. There were other things to worry about right now.

"You got it." Jacob looked at Bella before he turned, and grabbed her hand. "Bella we will find Renesmee you have my word." He squeezed her hand in reassurance. She squeezed back.

"Thank you Jacob. I know you mean that." With that Jake turned and left. She turned to face Jacob. "So, how are we going to handle this?" Edward ran his hands through his hair. Things were starting to get to him. So much had happened in such a short span of time he was getting overwhelmed. He tried to push through it the best he could Emmett would be here any second.

"I'll meet him outside so he doesn't wake Charlie." Edwards gaze shifted to outside. "Hes here. Come out after I calm him." I nod. "I guess its now or never." I hold back a giggle. Those were the exact words Jake had said before we came in the house before. Edward kissed me quickly before heading out the door.

Oo0oo

Jake phased on the fly. Not wanting to let anytime go to waste he let out a loud howl letting all of his emotions into it. Letting the others know they needed to phase to he had news. He then gave into his emotions again letting his thoughts flow freely once more. He let everything pass through. The dinner, his conversation with Renesmee, the chase with the vampire Parker, and the news about it being Emmett's brother. The others thoughts soon joined in with his.

_'Jake no way. Im so sorry about Renesmee.' _Seth thought.

_'What do you need us to do Jake?' _Sam thought.

_'We need someone to keep watch on Charlies house round the clock. He found out about everything tonight. About us the vampires...everything.' _Jacob informed them.

_'I'm not happy about this were gonna talk about how this happened any why later...and I'm sorry about your dad. Paul and I will take the first shift. Don't worry about joining the rotation yet. You focus on Renesmee.' _Sam thought to Jake.

'_Will do. If you guys need me I'll be over at the Cullen's place.' _Jake let them know and headed that way. 

oo0oo

Emmett ran heading towards Charlies house. He didn't know what he was hurt about more. Learning his brother was a vampire or that the adoptive brother he had known for centuries had lied to him. Emmett stopped outside Charlies house. He knew Edward knew he was there. He stepped outside alone.

"Hello Emmett." Edward said wearily. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked closer to Emmett. "Emmett I'm sorry tha-" Emmett cut him off with a raised hand.

"I don't want to hear your apologies...not yet. Let me say what I came to say." Edward nodded. "I can't believe that you kept it from me. My own brother being a vampire!" He shouted at him.

"Emmett this isn't the place. Lets go back to the house and we can discuss it there." Emmett sighed. He knew Edward was right. He was thinking irrationally. Letting his emotions cloud his judgment. He nodded and turned and left Edward to get Bella. Edward walked back into the house. "Bella, can you stay here until the wolves get here to watch the house? I'm gonna go try to talk to Emmett and then fill him in on what happened. Meet me there?"

"Yea, I can do that." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. She hated being left alone. Edward walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything that has happened today. I hate to leave you but we don't need to be searching for two people. And that is what will happen if we don't calm Emmett down. They should be here soon then we will be together again OK?" She nodded.

"OK, Edward, I love you. Please be safe." She gave him one last squeeze then let him go.

"I love you too Bells."

oo0oo

Edward and Emmett arrived back at the house around the same time. Edward was faster so it wasn't hard to catch up. They walked towards the house arguing.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me. My own brother!"

"Emmett I told you I had just found out and if you would listen I wou-" Edward was cut off by a fist in his face. He was caught off guard. He quickly recovered charging Emmett and ramming into his stomach like a linebacker, both tumbling to the ground. They both knew this wasn't the answer but it gave them both an outlet for the stress of the day. It wasn't about hurting the other one, not that they could anyway being indestructible, it was about releasing frustrations and tension. They were both so involved in fighting that they didn't hear Alice, Carlisle and Jasper come storming out of the house.

"Stop it you two. Now! There is no need for this foolishness!" They both stopped where they were. Growls escaping their lips.

"You two need to grow up. We have more important things to worry about than you two acting like children! Emmett, Edward had no idea about your brother until a few minutes before you did, and I knew only a couple hours before that. No one is keeping anything from you and if you would stick around long enough, and keep that trap of yours shut for a few minutes you would know that! I know that its a shock for you but we have more pressing matters at the moment. Renesmees been kidnapped by Parker."

Emmett was shocked. Of all the things Alice could have said nothing could have shocked him more. He looked at Edward for confirmation. The look in his eyes was all he needed to know that it was true. Emmett stood up from his crouched position as Edward did.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I- I had no idea." He shook his head. Just then Bella came through the trees. Looking confused at the situation in front of her.

"Whats going on. Did I miss something?" She knew they were going to talk but there was a lot of tension here she didn't understand. "Emmett are you OK?"

"Bells, I'm so sorry for assuming that you guys would keep anything from me, and I'm sorry that Parker took Nessie. I have no idea why he would do that. I mean we never really got along all that well, but..." he trailed off not knowing what else to say. Bella looked at him. He looked so defeated. He loved Renesmee, they all did, but they had a special connection. Like her and Emmett did. They were always close, joking around. Like no matter what she knew he would always be on her side. She hated seeing him like this. She crossed over to hug Emmett.

"Its OK Emmett. We all have been hit with a lot today. " He picked her up and swung her around. Pushing aside his grief.

"So, whats the plan?" No sooner were the words out of his mouth Alice let out a gasp and Edward tuned into what she was seeing in his mind. "Alice what do you see? Is it Nessie?" Emmett let a wave of hope surge through him.

"It can't be..."Alice whispered confused.

Oo0oo

Nessie landed hard on the carpeted floor as she was shoved into a small room. She whirled around in hopes of catching the door but it was no use he had it shut and locked before she could stand up. She rubbed her wrists. The ropes left marks on them. She looked around to take in her surroundings. A small single twin bed. Nightstand. Window high towards the ceiling leading her to believe she was in the basement. And a closet with hangers. She sat on the bed to try to come up with some sort of plan. What was she going to do. She sat there thinking for a few minutes but all that came to her mind was useless. She shook her head and dropped it into her hands.

She thought of Jacob. She wished that she could tell him she loved him one more time. Emmett would probably try to cheer her up with one of his bad jokes. She smiled. And Jasper wouldn't need to say anything. His just being there would be enough, and it wasn't just because of his gift. Aunt Alice. She would probably talk incessantly while trying to get a vision. She sat up straight. That was it! She would try to put into Alice's mind everything she was seeing. She would make Alice have a vision! She had never done it before but what other options did she have?

She jumped up from from the bed. Looking around the room she formed a plan...she focused on the room absorbing everything, every detail. Then she looked at the window. Grabbing the nightstand she moved it to under the window and climbed on top. She could just barely see out it. She saw lots of flat land. A windmill. Kind of eerie looking in the vague light, and a couple of green houses in the distance. She climbed back down and moved the nightstand back in case Parker came returned. She didn't want to let him know she was up to something. She then returned to the bed and closed her eyes focusing all of her energy into what she saw and focusing on Alice's mind. She wasn't sure how long she spent like that but she was interrupted when the door burst open to see a vampire she didn't know standing in the doorway.

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have had a few problems with my computer. I started this chapter like three different times and lost it each time. Luckily I managed to finally finish without incident. :) I love how I was able to let Alice get in a little speech to Edward and Emmett. I can totally imagine her saying that too. :) Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 12**

Chase stood in the doorway looking at a astonishingly beautiful girl. He hadn't expected less he supposed the way Parker went on about the girls mother. What he didn't understand was how a vampire had a daughter. Immortal children were forbidden among vampires. He shook his head. He came here to make sure that Parker was telling the truth. He couldn't believe it. How could he endanger him like this. He was done with his games. This obsession was completely ridiculous. He realized that he had been standing there like an idiot while he let his thoughts go awry. She moved off the bed and that was when he smelled it. His eyes widened in astonishment. She was part human! No, it couldn't be. It was hard for him to resist but he had to know. He walked in the room and closed the door against his better judgment.

"Your human." He stated not asking because he knew.

"Y-yes." She could see his red eyes and knew he smelled her scent.

"How can that be? Your mother is a vampire." She rolled her eyes. A reaction he wasn't anticipating. He almost laughed. She was a teenager he supposed.

"I thought everyone knew about this already. My mother was human when she conceived me, and became vampire after I was born. I am half human half vampire and grow everyday. But will stop at some point and never grow old. I'm immortal, but not an immortal child. I would have thought you would have heard about our fight with the Volturi." When she stopped talking she realized that she was babbling. Something she did when she was nervous or upset. This subject being such an ordeal with the Volturi made it a sensitive subject. She looked at the floor waiting for a response.

"The Volturi? Hmm. No, can't say that I did but we don't get much news about events here in Canada." Nessies eyes shot up. So that's where they were. He didn't seem to notice his slip up so she acted like it was no big deal. She decided to get more information out of him.

"So Canada huh? You like living here." She asked innocently. His eyes narrowed. Great. He caught on quicker than she thought. She tried her gift. _What harm would there be in talking to her. She isn't my problem anyway. _She projected into his mind. He saw him thinking it over. Then he shrugged his shoulders. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Its OK, I just wish that I could stay somewhere a little more permanent. This nomad stuff is getting old. After you do it for a few centuries roots seem like a nice thing to have." She nodded in agreement.

"It is, my family maintain a permanent residence in America. And have jobs as well." He looked at her in disbelief.

"Your serious? How?"

"They think of themselves as vegetarians. They only drink animal blood." He laughed.

"Your kidding!?"

"No, I am completely serious. If you help me get out of here you could come live with us. We could teach you." Just then the door burst open again. Parker stood in the doorway.

"Chase what are you doing in here!?"

"I came to see if you were telling the truth and didn't finally lose your mind."

"Well, I didn't so you can leave now I have things under control." Chase looked at Parkers hands.

"Well at least your feeding her."

"I want to use her as bait not hurt her Chase." Chase snorted out laughter. Then turned away from Parker to look at me strangely than winked. I could't help but think that he was trying to give me some sort of message. Then he turned and left. Parker put the food on the nightstand then followed suit. I ate what he gave me feeling marginally better knowing I had possibly made an ally. Now if I was able to give Alice a vision I just had to hold out until they got here.

Oo0oo

Alice came out of her trance. "Its Renesmee she projected what she saw to me. Gave me a vision. She is somewhere in a room in a basement...and where-ever she is its flat...absolutely no hills."

"And windmills and greenhouses." Edward finished for her. She looked over at him. "well that gives us somewhere to start. There can't be too many places with those things."

"Your right Edward," Carlisle chimed in, "if we take the things Renesmee has seen and calculate in the time its been since she was abducted then we can pinpoint a approximate radius of where she could have been taken." There seemed to be a renewed sense of hope flowing through the group.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go figure it out." Emmett headed towards the house.

"You guys go on in, Jake's almost here. I'll fill him in and then be in to help." Edward said.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Bella asked him.

"Sure." He smiled at her. The others headed into the house talking excitedly all at once. Jake came walking out of the woods, noting the relaxed and happy mood that they were in.

"I'm assuming that you have good news?"

oo0oo

Parker left the room in silence. Still thinking about Chase. He could ruin everything. He decided he would give him one warning. He left to go find him.

He found him in his room listening to music. "Chase we need to talk." Chase looked over at him and shrugged. "You need to stay away from the girl. She is my business. After I have Bella as my own then you and I can separate ways but until then just stay out of it OK?"

"Sounds good to me. I don't want involved in your mess anyway. Anymore than I already am anyway."

"Good. I'm going to hunt. I gave her dinner so she should be fine the rest of the evening. I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Just leave her be."

"OK, will do." Chase made sure that he was gone. Well, away from the house before he put his plan into action. He jumped up from his couch and went over to his desk and scrawled a note. Knowing that Parker would have locked the door and took the key with him after his last and only visit with the girl. When he finished he folded it into quarters and then went downstairs to give it to her. He knocked lightly twice and slid it under the door. Then left.

Oo0oo

Renesmee heard the light knocking at the door and braced for the worst. Then she heard a piece of paper slide under the door. Luckily she had found and old flashlight in the drawer of the nightstand. She flipped it on and walked over to the note and picked it up. She unfolded it gently. She read the elegant handwriting quickly.

I have long grown tired of Parker's games. I would very much like to join your coven. To become as you call it 'vegetarian.' In three days time I will help you escape and return to them. I know you have a gift I could sense it.

That is my gift being able to sense and know other vampires (or in your case half-vampire) gifts. Please let them know of our plans. We will meet them in Port Angles in the mall. Food court. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I hope that you will.

Chase.

She read the note three times committing it to memory. Then folded it and placed it in her pants pocket. She went over to the bed to try to give Alice another vision. She closed her eyes and focused on Alice's mind. Letting the words from the note flow to her. When she could focus no more she opened her eyes and stretched. She was exhausted. She rolled over on the bed and fell fast asleep, and had dreams of her and Jacob hanging out together at the trails where they first declared their love.

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think so far. Reviews are important. :) Thanks :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 13**

As everyone gathered inside looking over maps and calculating formulas to figure out where Renesmee was Alice fell into a chair in the living room. Everyone was so preoccupied they didn't notice but Jacob did. He ran over to her side, drawing the others attention.

"Alice what is it?" Her eyes had a glazed over look. Lost in the vision. He turned to look at Edward who was frowning in concentration, reading Alice's mind. Then his face became one of disbelief. Alice came out of her trance. They looked at each other as if what they just discovered were to good to be true. "Mind filling us in?" I said out of patience. Alice and turned her gaze toward me.

"Its Nessie. She sent me such a powerful vision. So full of emotion." She shook her head absently. "It surprised even her."

"It was about another vampire. One living with Parker. He decided to leave him and help Renesmee." Edward added.

"He slipped her a note, saying that he would meet us at Port Angeles mall in the food court." Alice said. No one would have expected the next words from her mouth. "Nessie told him about our eating animals. H-he wants to be one of us. Teach him our ways. " Everyone stood there silent. Letting the weight of her words sink in. Another vampire. Were his motivations pure? Is that what he truly wanted?

"Can we trust him?" Carlisle asked no one in particular. Alice nodded.

"If what Renesmee projected to me is true than she believes him. That's enough for me." She looked to Edward and Bella. "What do you think?" They looked at each other.

_'What do you think Edward? Renesmee is still so young, she could be deceived easily, but then again she is mature for her age having gone through all she has.'_

"Your right, what is your gut telling you?" She gave Edward one last look. Letting him know that she loved and appreciated him all in one look, then turned to everyone. They waited her answer.

"I think that maybe we should find the house she is being kept. Make sure that he is what he says he is. A couple of us can stay up there and then follow them to Port Angeles and make sure everything goes smoothly." Carlisle nodded.

"I agree Bella. Its just to risky to just take his word for it. Jasper and myself will go." Bella was shaking her head before he even finished.

"No, I will go. That way should something go wrong I can project to Renesmee instructions or something."

"NO!" Edward seemed appalled at the idea. "Parker is the one who wants you for his own and you want to actually go there where he could possible just grab you and we would never know!?"

"Edward, you know I would never let that happen." Jasper said trying to reassure him. Edward turned to pace the room like a caged animal. Jasper could feel his uneasiness at the idea and fear of losing Bella. It was so strong he tried to calm him with his gift. Gradually his emotions lowered to a level that was safer for both of them. Edward stopped pacing and looked at Jasper.

"Thanks. I can think clearer now." He looked at Bella. "Bells, I can't let you go. I can't let anything happen to you. We don't know what Parker is capable of, or his reasoning for wanting you. We don't even know if this other vampire is good for his word." Bella set her mind to it.

"Edward I'm going." With that she turned and went outside.

Oo0oo

As Renesmee slept she had dreams of Chase and his letter. She felt a sort of pull towards him for some reason. Like she should trust him, even though logic told her that she shouldn't. Her dream was so powerful that it woke her from her sleep. She jolted awake in the lumpy bed. Reaching for the flashlight she turned it on as she got her bearings. She shook her head. That was more than a dream. She projected in her sleep. That was new, she has never done that before. Although she has never been put into a situation like this before when she has had to rely so much on her gift to help her survive. She heard footsteps and quickly turned off the flashlight. She braced for the door to open and see Parker.

Oo0oo

Early in the morning Chase heard Parker come in the door. He decided it was now or never. He was always in the best mood after feeding. He made his way to Parkers door and knocked.

"Ya, come in." Parker said absently. He was leaned over his desk writing out something.

"Parker I just need to know what are your plans once you get the girls mother."

"I will return her to her father so she will have someone then once Bella realizes that I am her true mate we will leave and become lovers traveling the world."

"And if she isn't your mate? What if you have become so obsessed with this woman that you don't even know if she truly is your mate?" Parker sat there staring at his work. He had thought the same thing on occasion. But he had traveled the world for centuries and noone had struck him as much as she did. She had to be his mate.

Chase took his silence as his dismissal and left. He went back to his room to try and decide what to do about the girl. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful. Brave and strong. She was young, but had a maturity about her that he found appealing. He found himself having daydreams about her. Like the one he was having now.

_They were running through the forest. Enjoying the day. The sun warm on them. Then suddenly they were met by a large wolf. The girl seemed unphased and actually hugged it. _

He shook his head. That was weird, giant wolves didn't exist. He heard Parker leave and decided to up the time in which to put his plan into action. He wrote her another note.

I know that I said in three days time but I fear Parker may catch on. I can't risk your life. Please send word. We will leave tonight.

Your knight in shining armor,

Chase

He once again folded it into fours, and headed to the basement. Taking precautions as to not get caught he made his way to the door. Knocked lightly three times and slid it under.

Oo0oo

Renesmee relaxed as she realized that it was Chase again. She was enjoying this note thing. It was kind of sweet. She quickly switched the flashlight on and scrambled off the bed to the note by the door. She opened it and read it thoroughly. She gave a small smile. He had a sense of humor. She walked silently over to the bed to send another vision to Alice. Looking out the window she saw the sky was just starting to be tinged with color showcasing a beautiful canvas of art. She just had to last the day and then she had to believe that she was on her way home. There was something about Chase. She trusted him completely and she just met him. She sat cross legged on the bed focusing on Alice's mind once again. She could feel that it was getting easier to channel her emotions and projecting what she wanted to her.

After a few minutes she was startled as the door burst open and Parker stormed in to give her another tray of food.

Oo0oo

Bella stormed out the front door furious. She couldn't believe that even after she became a vampire Edward still felt the need to protect her! She was stronger than he was, she should be protecting him. She whirled around to see him staring at her from the stairs in front of the house.

'_Edward how could you after everything that we have been through think that I still need protecting?! Renesmee is my daughter...and I have to protect her no matter what. Edward if __anything happens to her...' _she left the thought go unfinished as she was overcome with emotion. If she were able to cry she would have.

"Bella, I know how you feel I feel the same way but you will be no help to any one if you are taken or hurt by Parker. We don't know what he is capable of yet. Other than his gift we don't know what he wants with you. We should probably talk to Emmett about what he was like as a human since most of or traits that we have before were turned are pretty much set afterwards. Might give us some insight as to what his thinking is. Come on lets go and see wh-" Edwards eyes glazed over as he was consumed with what Alice was seeing.

Bella was at his side in an instant. "Edward what is it? Is it Alice?" Just then Jacob yelled for them.

"Hey guys get in here looks like Renesmee has more to say." He laughed at himself. He was so proud of her. She was being so strong. He couldn't wait to see her again. He missed her so much. He turned to see Bella and Edward walk in. "Sorry Edward I know you knew what was going on but I was feeling unneeded."

"Oh, Jacob what you don't realize is that your always unneeded." Rosalie snapped happy to be back to picking on Jacob.

"I'm afraid to say that Nessie would greatly disagree with you there." He stroked his chin as if pondering something serious. "And i'm pretty sure that she wouldn't be happy with your saying that either."

"Guys can we torment each other later Nessies time frame was just upped. Chase sent her another letter. They are going tonight. He's afraid for her safety." Alice brought them back to the present problem with astounding clarity. They looked at the floor.

"Sorry, all this stress needs to be released somehow." He offered a lopsided smile at her. She smiled back. "Anyway, Edward, do you know the restaurant she is talking about?"

Edward smiled and looked at Bella. "Of course I do. That's the first time Bella learned I could read minds." He reached out and twirled her hair around his finger. "She thought something was wrong with her." He chuckled.

"It was also the when you said that you weren't strong enough to stay away from me anymore...and I said so don't." She stared into his eyes recalling the memory with astounding clarity. Most of her human memories were foggy but this came on strong and clear. She heard Edward gasp. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized she was projecting it to him. She remembered the mystery surrounding him and how nervous she was. The attraction she felt towards him, but also the doubt that he would return it. As all of that and more passed from her to him he was struck by her. How even then she had no idea of his love for her. As the memory faded and they stood looking at each other Bella spoke. "Edward i'll stay behind if you want me too." The emotions and memory reminded her of how far they had come.

"No, we will go..." he looked at the rest of them remembering that they weren't alone. "all of us. We're family and Nessie needs us. The question that needs answered now is what do we do about Chase?"

"That is a good question." Carlisle said. " Jacob how would you and your pack feel about us adding another member possibly." Jacob shrugged.

"Whats another vampire?" He joked. "But seriously, I mean I'll talk to Sam but you would have to be with him all the time, take responsibility for him."

"Yes, of course. We would go with him to hunt keep him from all human contact until we know that he can control his urges, and of course it would have to be OK with the rest of you." He said looking at the rest of his family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 14**

They stood there contemplating Carlisles' words. Did they want another vampire in their coven. Even for any short amount of time. Emmett was the first to speak.

"I'm not sure. I mean if he was friends with my brother, and he is doing all this to Bella then I'm not sure its safe."

Bella stood there in shock at how easily Emmett took her side over her own brothers. Her real brother. Rosalie spoke next.

"I agree with Emmett. We should keep an open mind and meet him before making any decisions." Rosalie looked over at Jacob when he scoffed at her.

"Sorry I'm just not used to you sounding so mature." He chuckled as her face contorted into a grimace.

"I only think that so there will be one more vampire here to outnumber you when you come to visit." She countered back. Jacob almost wanted to stick his tongue out at her...almost.

"Put your guns away children." Esme said lovingly. She shook her head. They really did love to torment each other. Even with all that is going on. "I tend to agree don't you Carlisle?" He smiled at his wife.

"Yes, I do. So, the only question will be, who goes and who stays." He looked to Edward for the answer. "Edward this concerns your family what are your thoughts?" Edward looked to Bella. They seemed to have a conversation without words before Edward spoke.

"I will go with Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jacob. Rosalie, Bella, and Emmett can stay here." Emmett started to protest but thought better of it. If Parker did end up figuring it out and showing up he didn't want to cause a confrontation before he figured out how he felt first. Maybe he could find out some information from this Chase character before he chose his next move when it came it his 'brother.'

oo0oo

Jasper felt Emmett's conflicting emotions and decided to have a talk with him before they left. When they parted ways to get ready to make the trip to Port Angeles Jasper pulled Emmett aside.

"Emmett I know that you are feeling torn right now. And you don't have answers to the questions that you want to ask, and that has to be difficult. I need to know that if it comes down to it and we have to make a decision between Nessie and your brother what do you feel we should do. I know its not yours to make but he is your brother and you should have some say in what happens."

Emmett looked at him in surprise. He had never considered that as an option. Visions of what happened to James, the vampire who tried to kill Bella, came to his mind. He shook his head clear. The decision was easy. "Save Nessie, she is more of a family to me than he is."

"OK, we can do that. If your sure." He hesitated waiting for confirmation from Emmett. He nodded so he patted him on the back and then got to it.

Oo0oo

Renesmee finished her food making sure she ate everything. She wanted to make sure that she had as much strength as possible. She just had to make it a few more hours. Then she could be free. She sat the bed for what seemed like forever before the door burst open again and she was given another tray of food. One more meal then she was gone. When the meal never came she started to get nervous. She tried to strain to hear something anything. It was useless there was nothing to hear. She fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling. It was cracked in places and was in need of a paint job. She eventually gave in and fell asleep.

She awoke to the door flying open and Chase standing there with a frantic look on his face. "Come on we need to go...now." She sat up and jumped off the bed.

"What is it? Why are you so on edge?" He was looking down the hall like he was waiting for Parker to come storming down to catch them.

"I'm sorry, leaving the first and only friend I've had for the better half of a decade is a little difficult for me." He said sarcastic. She looked at him as if slapped in the face, and hung his head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you its just proving harder to do than I originally thought.

She shook her head at him regaining her composure. "No, I'm sorry I didn't realize how much I was asking of you." She hesitated before adding. "You don't have to do this you know."

He met her eyes with a sincerity that was unsettling. "Yes, I do. I feel drawn to you." She looked at him uncertainly. He rushed on. "Not in a romance, physical way, but more in a brotherly sort of way."

"Oh, OK." She looked around with a sudden nervousness. He knew they needed to go Parker would be down soon.

"We need to go..." He suddenly realized that he had never learned her name. Catching on she gave it to him.

"Renesmee. Nessie for short." She smiled.

"Nessie, we must be going." He extended his hand. She took it and they were off. Running down and old dimly lit hallway. They turned left and approached an old door. He searched his pockets, growing panicked he searched them all again.

She had an idea. "Wait. Check your shoe." Recognition lite his face as he remembered his hiding place. He smiled at her as he took off his shoe.

"Good guess." He unlocked the door and they ran off into the night. It was a full moon tonight. So it was easy to see where they were going. They ran towards the greenhouses and windmills. The moonlight giving the windmills an eerie look. They came to an abrupt stop. Chase unmoving.

"What is it?" She gasped. Fear cutting to the bone. She looked around they were only a few yards from the windmills. She could hear the _woosh...woosh, _of their blades as they completed their rotation. They white noise was calming and oddly disconcerting at the same time. She looked at Chase who was looking to the right.

"Don't speak, there is another vampire coming." She searched the land looking for movement and suddenly there was a vampire with beautiful auburn locks and alabaster skin in front of them. She looked at Nessie with hunger.

"You going to share your snack?" She said her voice like a song.

"She isn't a snack. We're heading south to America. Would you like to join us?" She laughed tossing her head back. Her laugh like a melody.

"America, no I lived there for a time the food here is by far better." She looked at Nessie again. "IF your sure you wont share than I should be on my way." Just as she was about to leave we heard a crash and then a door slam in the distance. Parker had found out.

"Nessie we need to go." Chase grabbed her hand, but before they could leave the woman blocked their path. She looked at them with amusement.

"So, on the run are you," she said, " and with a human no less." She said to Chase.

"I don't see how its any of your business, miss." Chase said in a voice dripping with malice.

"The name is Mona and your right it isn't my business but I like to make things my business. So, I'll give you two minutes before I tell your friend where I saw you heading. So you better run. " Bella and Chase looked at each other and started to run.

Oo0oo

Parker was so wrapped up in his plans for Bella that he forgot to give the girl dinner. He went to the kitchen to get her some microwavable mac n' cheese and a roll with butter and some iced tea. He went downstairs to see her door open. He panicked and started yelling for Chase. He went upstairs to ask him if he knew anything to find him gone too. He stormed back down the stairs and tripped over a stack of cans and pretty much fell out the door and slammed it shut.

That's when he smelled it. It was heaven. Another vampire but with a scent so sweet it was almost sinful. Moments later he saw the silhouette of the woman the scent belonged to. She was tall with curves in all the right places.

"Hello there handsome," her voice rang out. She made her way over to him on legs that seemed to never end. Her shirt was cut in a manner is showed just enough cleavage to tease, and leather pants that hugged her hips. "Didn't your mother ever tell you its not polite to stare?" She teased.

"I- um, hello. I'm Parker." He was never at a loss for words. Who was this woman who suddenly had him memorized. She advanced closer brushing against him as she passed. Her scent and the contact was overwhelming. He grabbed her hand stopping her. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I told your friend with the human I would stall you a couple minutes. To be honest I did so longer than I expected, for my own pleasure. Your better looking than I thought." She ran her hand up his arm.

"My friend.." She saw him realize what she was talking about and knew she was out of time.

"Well, I'll be around if you wanna get together sometime." And with that she was gone. He turned to say something to her, but decided to go and find Chase and the girl instead. He would think about the feelings she stirred in him later. He turned in the direction she had pointed and lifted his nose to the air. Yes, their scent was still lingered. He ran off in that direction.

Oo0oo

They left the Cullen's house. Leaving Rosalie, Emmett and Bella behind. As they ran to the place where Nessie was being held captive Edward felt anxious. Something didn't feel right. Something felt...off. Dusk was settling on the area giving them the cover of darkness. A few minutes later Alice was getting another vision.

"Edward" Alice looked at him in alarm. "What are we going to do."

"Whats going on you two." Carlisle asked in frustration. He sometimes grew tired of their private conversations.

"Its Nessie she sent a vision to Alice. Her and Chase were confronted by another vampire who informed Parker of their plans. They are on the run from him. They are almost to the border. They want us to meed them there and then head somewhere safe until Parker is gone." Edward explained.

_'What if you guys stay ahead of them and I go behind so that my scent will somewhat disguise yours? You think it will work then you can go to the restaurant and your scent can be lost among the humans?'_ Jacob suggested. Edward relayed Jacobs plan to them.

"I think that it just might work. That is if we can find them. Alice how sure are you that you can find her based on what she projected?" Jasper asked her.

"I think I can. And once we get close enough we will just have to try to smell her scent and one of a vampire we don't know."

They ran what seemed forever before Edward caught wind of her scent. "This way shes over here!"

oo0oo

Jacob felt his heart swell as Nessies scent filled his nose once again. Hope was renewed as the thought of seeing her coursed through his veins. He saw her and he could see the fear and worry crease her features. Then he saw her catch wind of his scent and her features light up with joy. Their eyes met and he saw hers mist over with moisture.

'_Oh Jacob! I missed you so much! I love you and I never want to be apart from you again! Parker is a few yards away. Please try not to hurt him for Emmett.' _

Jacob was taken aback. Not only was he hearing her but the emotions she projected was overwhelming. He let out a growl to let her know he understood.

Chase heard the growl and looked over to see the same wolf from his daydream running with what he assumed to be Nessies family. He watched as he went behind them, as her family met up beside them.

"Chase I assume?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Chase said still shocked at the sight of the wolf.

"We will keep heading to the restaurant and Jacob, the wolf, will hide our scent."

"Is that what that smell is?" He said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Yes," Edward laughed.

Oo0oo

Parker continued running following their scent when suddenly he lost it. His nose becoming filled with an awful stench, making his eyes water. He stopped trying to get their scent again, but everywhere he went was this foul odor. He let out a feral growl, and decided to head back.

He would come up with a plan. One where he wouldn't care about collateral damage. If Bellas family was killed so be it.

On his way back a sweet smell filled his nose. He recognized it instantly. The woman from before. He felt something stir inside him once again, and he headed towards her.

**Well, here it is I added another character. He role in the story will unfold in the next few chapters. Hope your enjoying it :) I had some inspiration this weekend so I was able to get a few chapters done. Let me know what you think. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 15**

She watched him head in direction of the other two. She knew. She had been alive too long,and seen it happen to many times not to know that she found her mate. He was handsome, she will have a good life now with him. Now all she had to do was figure out what to do about his friend with the human. She decided to head to hunt down dinner while she waited for him to come back. He usual place she found dinner was just around the corner.

She found her dinner and was back waiting at his house. She hated waiting so she decided to go after him. It was the 21st century after all. She would make the first move. He seemed like he need a push. She knew he had to have felt it too. He was just preoccupied, but she would change that. She gave a small smile. Yes, finding him could be fun. She lifted her nose to the air. His smell was faint. She followed it until she saw him through the trees. He stood there brooding. She saw the instant he recognized her scent. She came out from the trees behind him.

"Hello handsome." She whispered into his ear seductively.

Oo0oo

He headed in the direction of the sweet scent. It filled him mind, body and soul. That's all he thought about...seeing her again. He didn't know why, he had only met her once. He had feelings for her that he has never felt for Bella. He stopped dead in his tracks. This is what they all said it felt like. When you found your mate. _His mate._ He was so confused. Bella was supposed to be his mate. He stood frozen where he stood. He felt her before he saw her. The spark of electricity in the air. The charge that seemed to come from behind him.

"Hello there handsome." Oh, her voice...it was like silk. Smooth and sensual. He turned his head to the side, his profile silhouetted in the moonlight.

"I thought I told you my name." He stated. He thought for sure that sparks would ignite from his finger tips. He was so drawn to her.

"Oh, you did. Would you like me to say it." She teased still whispering in his ear. She felt it to the electricity. She ended the anticipation running her down his arm. She saw him shiver.

"Yes, say it." He heard her tsk tsk him.

"Now, now where are your manners?" She said while walking around him to face his front. Her hand still on his hand.

He let out a sigh. "Say my name...please." He asked her as if his life depended on it.

"Now, Parker, was that so hard?" She made sure to drag out his name. Intentionally driving him crazy. He was unable to resist any longer. It was like something primal in him. He reached out and grabbed her by the hips, dragging her against him. For and instant they stood there eyes locked. They fit together perfectly. Like she belonged there. He kissed her letting himself go. The world shifted. He pulled back abruptly. He looked at her surprised.

Her eyes shot open and met his. "Did you feel that Parker?" He nodded dumbly. "Wow, its true." She brought her hand absently up to her lips. "Your my mate... its official now. We both felt it."

oo0oo

Everyone arrived at the restaurant safely. Renesmee hugged Edward tightly.

"Oh daddy! I was so scared. I missed you." She squeezed him again.

"Nessie, look at me." She pulled back just far enough to see him. "I am so proud of you." He took a moment to compose himself. "You are so much like you mother." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." she saw his gaze shift to someone behind her and she knew who it was. She looked at the ground so she could compose herself. Not that it mattered her dad could probably hear how fast her heart was beating. She turned around and met his mesmerizing brown eyes. Her breath caught. She was powerless to the emotions that overcame her. The next thing she knew she was running to him and being wrapped in his arms. She knew two things she loved Jacob with her whole heart and that she has never felt safer than being in his arms right now.

"Oh Jacob! I missed you so much!" Jacob leaned in to gather more of her sweet scent. He ran his fingers in her hair. She leaned back and he was taken back when she kissed him. There in front of everyone. He soon forgot that though as he was enveloped in the swirl of emotions. Relief, love, joy, all so overwhelming. He pulled back as he realized what was happening.

"Nessie your projecting your emotions to me." He said softly. He rested his forehead on hers. Giving them both a moment to let their breath to return to normal and try to reign in their emotions. He pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes. "Nessie, I will never let anything happen to you. I love you."

"I love you too Jacob." He kissed her quickly then turned to their audience. Placing his arm around her shoulders he addressed the new vampire. "So, chase is it?" He extended his hand. "Thank you."

"No problem." Chase said shaking his hand. "Are you a uh, werewolf?"

"Yea, but don't worry I wont kill you...yet." Jacob studied him. Still unsure whether to trust him.

"I hate to break up this whole reunion but we should actually go inside." Alice reminded them all of the danger that still could be lurking.

"You go on inside I'm gonna call Bella and tell her the good news." Everyone headed inside. Chase paused on his way in. Edward looked up from dialing Bella.

"You have a beautiful daughter, and an amazing family. That's rare among us. Look, I know that you don't know me but I would like a chance to join you guys. Its what I've been looking for...for many many years." He reached a hand to place on his forearm. "Please."

Edward studied him earnestly. Reading his mind. He was nervous, and envious of their closeness. He nodded. "Its not up to just me. Its a family decision. But I have no reason to not trust you. You gave me my daughter back. That is priceless, thank you." Chase looked at Edward a moment. Then nodded.

"It was truly my pleasure." He headed inside.

Oo0oo

The phone rang and Bella jumped. She reached for the phone and answered before the second ring. "Hello? Hello?!"

"Bells we got her. She safe and with us." He heard her sigh into the phone.

"What about Parker?" She glanced at Emmett across the kitchen. "He lost them. Hes alive." She relayed to them. She saw him visibly relax. "When will you be back. What are you doing now?"

"Well, were going to be heading back, but if I can manage to pull your daughter and Jacob away from each other long enough I am gonna send Him back to check on what Parker is up to just to be safe." Edward was slightly amused. He heard Bella chuckle.

"Yea, this will bring them closer. I'll see you soon. I love you and give Renesmee a hug for me." Bella hung up the phone.

"They lost Parker in the woods. Used Jacobs scent to distract him. He is gonna send Jacob back up to check and see what he is up to before they leave." Bella filled them in more on the details.

"Thats good. I'm glad Nessie's alright." Emmett ran his hands through his hair. Gave Bella another look nodded and walked outside.

"He'll be fine. Hes just having a hard time adjusting to knowing his brother is not only a vampire but attacking his family." Rosalie said.

"Oh, is that all? " Bella said sarcastic. She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I really wish that sometimes you would have some compassion." Bella let out a half laugh. "You didn't even bother to go check if he was OK." She shook her head again and went after Emmett.

Oo0ooo

Emmett was instantly on edge the second the phone rang. Images of his brother laying in pieces in a heap...burning...raced through his mind. Then Bells announce that he was OK and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. It wasn't over, eventually Parker would come back...then what?]

Bella went on to explain how they managed to escape Parker. He knew something was coming. His brother was a determined man before, it had to be only magnified now that he was vampire. He ran his hands through his hair. He looked at Bella making up his mind he nodded and went outside.

He heard Bella ripping into Rose. He didn't stop her truth is she hadnt been too supportive this time. Something had been bothering her but he didn't know what it was, and didn't care he had other things on his mind right now. He had to do something. He couldn't just let his brother hurt his family like this. He had to form a plan and quick. He wont let them get hurt again. He heard Bella approach him.

"Hey Emmett you OK?" Bells asked. He shrugged.

"I guess. At least Parkers alive, but he'll come back. He was never one to give up. When we were kids he was always so determined to get what he wanted. One way or another he usually did. Now, its probably worse." He looked at her. "Bells I"m so sorry that you and your family were dragged into this."

Bella cupped his face in her hands "Emmett your our family too. And its happened to all of us. Were in this together. We'll figure it out. Don't worry." She kissed his forehead and let her hands dropped. Before she could turn to leave she was enveloped in a hug.

"Thanks Bells." He messed up her hair. They turned to head back inside.

Oo0oo

Edward headed inside and went to the table they had got. He sat down to explain his plan. "Jacob." Jake was already shoveling food into his mouth. He chuckled. "Jake, I need you head back and see what Parker is up to. We need to know that were not in any danger if we decide to head back to the house." Edward looked at the clock on the wall. It was six o clock. "Think you can be there figure things out and back by 8- 9 at the latest?" Jake looked at him and nodded.

Nessie found Jacobs hand under the table and squeezed it. He knew how she was feeling. He felt the same way. He didn't want to leave her now that he had just got her back. "Walk me out?" He asked her. She nodded. They walked past the tables and through the crowded restaurant to the front door. She leaned against the brick wall outside the restaurant. Jacob put his hand on the wall beside her. They stood there staring at each other. She tried to calm her breathing but it was useless. She loved this man. With her whole being. Every time she was around him she was excited and nervous at the same time. The closer he got the more jagged her breath came. He leaned in closer to her lips. She could hear his doing the same. The effect she knew she had on him was thrilling. Their lips finally met and it was like riding a roller coaster. Her stomach leaped, butterflies soaring. Her body arched instinctively towards him, dragging him against her. He let out a soft moan.

She could feel the rough brick at her back, parts of her hair getting caught on its rough surface. He was pressed against her, one hand spanning her waist. He slowly drug the other one up her side leaving a trail of fire in its wake. It brushed her breast and she let out a whimper of pleasure, before it tangled into her hair. She slowly gathered the will power to put her hand on his chest to push him away far enough for them to get a breath. She looked at him and saw how much he loved her. "I'm sorry Jake but on account this is only our...fourth? kiss..." she glanced nervously around, "and in a somewhat public area, we should maybe save this for another time." She looked up at him ruefully.

He was standing there using all his will power not to just grab her against him and kiss her again. She was right though. He looked at her staring up at him her eyes tinged with passion and regret for ending it early. He had been working on something for her before she left and he had finally finished it. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Nessie, I made this for you." She looked at the wood carving of two hearts intertwined on a silver chain.

"Oh Jacob!" She gasped. "Its beautiful. Will you put it on me?" She looked at him excitement in her eyes. She turned and lifted her hair, revealing her bare neck. He sighed, even that was beautiful. He reached around her to clasp the necklace on.

"I made this for you. I made one for Bella when she was human, but I wanted to make some thing special for you. One that would remind you that I love you...always." She turned grasping the hearts in her hand as she looked at me. "Something that would symbolize that my heart is yours and they are intertwined for ever."

Her eyes were getting blurry. Crap. She was crying. "Oh, Jacob." She wrapped him in a hug. "Its perfect." They stood like that for a while. As if in their own world. Until a car horn reminded them that they needed to get back to life. Jake drew away. They both already felt the loss.

"I love you Renesmee, with all that I am. I'll see you soon." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left. She stood there grasping the necklace as a lifeline to him.

**Well, sorry for the delay in updating. I had a bout of writers block. Have so many different ideas for where I could take this story. Also, thinking about writing a sequel to it and if I do I have to take that into consideration in what I write in this one. Anyway, let me know what you think. Sequel? Please Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own the Twilight characters. The story line is my own.**

**Chapter 16**

Parker stood there staring at this stunningly beautiful creature. She was _his_. The thought gave him a odd sort of high. "So, your my mate? Well, I must say you are beautiful...and sure to be a handful." He chuckled to himself. Perfect for him.

"Oh, really? Thanks for the compliment and if you would like to see how much of a handful I can be you'll take me back to your place." She ran her hands up his chest and around his shoulders. He figured that the girl could wait a couple of hours.

"Right this way." He took her hand and led her back. When they reached the house she shoved him up against the wall. He looked at her in surprise. She ran her finger along his jaw, down his neck and to his chest before ripping open his shirt. Sending the buttons flying. He grinned. "Like I said...a handful." He advanced on her throwing her on the couch. She let out a laugh. Oh, her laugh made him crazy. He felt himself growing more aroused by the second. He pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra. Letting his hands roam freely, she let out a moan. He picked her up and carried her through the kitchen running into the chairs around the island. He chuckled in between kissing her. She pinned him on the dining room table where she pulled off his pants. He lifted her up by her bottom and carried her upstairs. There was heat but also a playfulness that he hadn't expected. Her hands tangled in his hair. He leaned her against the wall roughly causing a picture frame to fall onto them. They eventually made it to the bedroom and made steamy passionate, but playful love for the next hour.

Oo0oo

Jacob reached Parkers house. Turned back into a human to do some reconnaissance. He ran across the open yard to the window looking into the kitchen. He saw Parker and another vampire going at it. "Ugh, yuck." He mumbled to himself. Needless to say he knew Parker should be busy for a while. He headed back to the cover of the woods when he heard another crash. He froze. Then he heard laughter. He shook his head, if he wasn't trying to harm his family he would have laughed.

While he was running back to the restaurant, and Nessie, he thought about what he just saw. It didn't add up. If Parker thought Bella was his mate why would he be going at it with some other vampire. He didn't like where this may be heading. He ran even faster. They had some decisions to make.

Oo0oo

Nessie walked back into the restaurant and sat down, still clutching the necklace. Edward looked at Renesmee. "You OK?" She nodded and offered a smile.

"Chase why don't you explain why you would like to join our coven." Nessie offered. Chase looked around slightly nervous. He was trying not to make eye contact so that no one would notice his red eyes.

"Well," he said looking at where he was playing with the silverware on the table. "I lived in Pennsylvania for a while. Grew up there. My dad and I went camping one day. I went out to gather some fire wood for that evening when I met him. He said his name was Elliot. He said he was just a lost tourist but I knew as soon as I saw those blood red eyes it was a lie." He looked up everyone was looking at him waiting for him to finish. He missed this. The conversation, feeling apart of something. He shook his head. "Anyway I tried to run but it was useless. He bit me and dragged me even farther into the woods so no one would hear my screams. Then he just left. The first year was hard. All I knew was that I needed blood. I tried to take it from criminals but the thirst was so overwhelming I just took what I could when I could."

"Chase, its OK. We have all been there. Well, most of us anyway." He smiled at Renesmee. "The lifestyle were offering is strictly animals only. We maintain a permanent residence, and if you do anything to compromise that we will have to reconsider your living here. Of course we know that it will be difficult and that you may have urges but for the most part you will be at the house away from humans for a while." He looked around realizing that he had made the decision to accept Chase with out anyone elses consent. "That is if everyone else is in agreement." He amended. They exchanged glances around the table. Everyone nodded.

"There is one thing to consider though before this is a done deal." Jasper stated. "We have Emmett to think about. It is his brother after all. And friend by association. We don't know what he thinks yet."

"Woah, wait...brother. Parker...Emmett." Suddenly it was all clicking together. "When I used to ask Parker about why he was so bound and determined to get this Bella as his mate and to torment her family, he would always say its Emmetts fault. But never explained who he was."

"Who, who was?" Nessie looked up to see Jacob had arrived at some point.

"Jacob!" Nessies heart leaped in her chest. He smiled.

"Hey gorgeous. What do you say we all get out of here and head back. Your not gonna believe what I saw Parker doing."

Edward winced as he read his mind. "Your right I don't believe it." Jacob saw the instant he put it together. His eyes flew to Jacobs.

"We'll talk about it when were all together." Edward nodded. "Lets go."

"I'll call Bells and let her know were on our way."

oo0oo

Rosalie stood there as she watched Bella chase after Emmett. She hated not comforting him but there were circumstances preventing her from being able to.

She ran her hand over her back pocket of her jeans, making sure it was still there. It had come earlier today. This was the third one. She had no idea who it was from or what he or she was. Vampire? Werewolf? No, couldn't be a werewolf.

She ran the words from the paper through her head again. _I know what you are. _Hmm, that could mean anything. I know what you are as in I know what you are as a person. Lord knows she wasn't the kindest at times. Pigheaded...she shook her head. This wasn't the time to count her flaws. _I know what you are... _it could mean I know what you are as a vampire. She heard Bella coming back in and tried to close it out of her mind for now. No one could know. At least not until this mess with Nessie was over. Oh, and the mutt was taken care of. She didn't mind Jacob, but he could grate on her nerves. Bella walked back into the kitchen. She glanced at Rosalie. _'You know you could at least go and ask if he is OK. Even just stand beside him and let him know that your there for him silently. No words needed something!' _Bella gasped and looked at Rose. She as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Oh, Rose I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I mean- I -I just wanted to get you to do something. I didn't mean to come across like that." Bella stammered. Rose managed to compose herself as her proper upbringing taught her.

"Its OK Bella. I know that your still learning and didn't mean to let me feel how much you detested the way I treated Emmett." She walked closer to Bella looking her in the eyes. "But heres the thing. I don't have to care what you think, but since I do and you family, why don't you think about this. There may be more going on here than you think." Bella looked puzzled.

Just then they heard the others arrive and the moment was pushed to the way side for now. Renessme ran through the house looking for her mom. She met her in the living room. They stood there for a moment frozen in time. Then Renesmee broke out of it and ran into Bellas arms. They held each other for a long time. A conversation between them needing no words.

Rose walked into the room and saw them like that. In an embrace that only a mother knows. She felt a pang of jealousy. Bella got her happily ever after even while becoming a vampire. She berated herself for thinking such things. If anything Nessie brought her and Bella closer. She pasted on her smile and looked at Edward who was watching his wife and daughter. "Edward I'm so glad that you all made it back OK. What is the news on Parker?"

Edward came back to the present as Rose reminded him of the images that had ran through Jacobs mind at the restaurant. "That is a good question. One that I would love to answer as soon as were all here. Where is Emmett?"

Bella pulled herself away from Renesmee. "He went out for some air. Rose why don't you go get him?" Bella suggested pointedly. Jasper felt the tension between them instantly. Emmett would not need this especially with what he would be having to face soon.

"I'll go." Jasper offered as he left the room before anyone could protest. He circled the house and saw no sign of Emmett. He was just about to go and get the others when he remembered a conversation that he and Emmett had one night about a spot that he liked to go not far from the house where he could see the stars. He headed in that direction. Sure enough thats where he was. As he approached he felt Emmetts emotions. They were strong because he didn't think anyone was around to notice. Anger, pain, confusion. "Hey Emmett." Jasper stated letting him know who joined him.

He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, whats going on. Good to see you all in one piece. Hows Nessie?"

"Good we should head back, you can see for yourself. There are some things we need to discuss about your brother." Jasper warned.

"Ok, well I guess the sooner we can get this all over with the better. That way everyones lives can go back to normal." They started to run back towards the house.

"Oh, and one more thing. Chase the vampire that lived with Parker is here too. Seems like he is a good guy. I think he's genuine." Emmett nodded. If Jasper liked him than that was enough for him.

They walked into the house to see everyone gathered together. Emmettt couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief. Then he saw him. He decided it was now or never. He strode over to where he stood in the corner observing and stopped right in front of him. He could sense the other vampires uneasiness. They stood there sizing each other up. Making a decision Emmett offered his hand. "Welcome to the family."

It was as if the whole room let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Well then shall we take a vote. Make it official?" Carlisle asked us. "Renesmee?" She looked at Edward and Bella. They discussed without words. Renesmee then turned and said

"We accept Chase. Welcome to the family." They all went around the room with the same thoughts. All except Rosalie but she agreed anyway because she didn't want to raise suspicion. Bella caught her attention. Rose looked over at her.

'_Something is wrong and know that something is wrong. I relied on you when I needed someone. We'll talk soon.'_ Rosalie looked at Bella with contempt. She turned away so Bella was out of her line of sight. She reached for Emmetts hand. He turned to look at her. She saw the worry in his eyes and it broke her heart. She squeezed his hand and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I love you Emmett."

"I love you too Rose." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So, now that were on larger as a family. What are we gonna do about my old one. Parker. "

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It really means so much! Thanks to so much to eyeball1402 for your thoughts... I will be doing a sequel after this story ends. I tried to incorporate it into the story so it can lead up to the sequel. Let me know what you think. :) Looking forward to writing the next story getting to know Emmett and Rose more.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. The storyline is my own.

**Chapter 17**

"Well its interesting that you should say that Emmett. Because I just caught your brother doing something very interesting." Jacob segued into his new information. "When I went back to his house to check that it was safe for us to head back here I caught him in the middle of what I can only imagine lead to..." He blushed and glanced over at Nessie with a sideways glance. "Well, lets just say it ended well for Parker."

Everyone stood there in shock. Why would Chase do that. Jacob had explained what he caught Parker doing. But no one could put together the reason for his bizarre actions. They all turned to the one vampire who may have some idea. Chase looked at them uneasily.

"Well, the reason he was going after Bella was because he is convinced he is her true mate. The thing that doesn't make sense is, if he believes that, is why is he with this other vampire. And where did he meet her so soon after us esca..." Parkers thought trailed off. Understanding lit his eyes.

"What is it Chase?" Bella asked him.

"Ness do you remember that vampire we ran into when we were escaping?" She closed her eyes to recall that night. Her eyes flew open.

"Yes, she said her name was Mona." She looked at Chase confused. "What about her?" He looked at everyone weighing how the next bit of information would go over with the group. He took a deep breath and continued.

"OK, this may sound crazy but what if he was coming after us,ran into her on his way to get us, and he discovered she was his mate?"

Edward looked skeptical. He turned to Carlisle wanting his opinion. "I suppose it could happen. But the chances of that are slim. Don't you think Carlisle?" He turned back to Chase. "I mean for him to meet her on the exact night that you were escaping and then...its a long shot." He finished becoming frustrated.

"But it does make sense given the circumstances." Emmett offered.

"Thats true but the question is now if Chases theory is true what will his next move be? And how are we going to be ready for it?" Rosalie asked unable to help being sucked into the situation.

Oo0oo

Mona and Parker both lie there sated. Mona lay on her stomach wrapped in the sheets looking out the window. Parker ran his fingers up and down her back. She made a sound of contentment. "So what are your plans now?" She asked him.

"Well, I have a few..." he trailed kisses in place of his finger. She chuckled.

"As much I would love that idea, I meant about your friend and the human." She felt him tense. She turned over to face him. "You can't put it off forever...and I think that I deserve to know what is going on with that whole situation." She looked at him coyly. "Being that we are mates now and all." She gave him a stunning smile that took his breath away and caused his mind to go blank. He shook his head to try to get some composure back.

"OK, I..." he chuckled, "its kind of a funny story. I thought Bella was my true mate." He felt her tense and he grabbed her bare hip and pulled her closer. "But that was before I met you." She relaxed a little. "I watched Bella ever since she was human. When she turned into a vampire I knew I had to bring her here to convince her of that. That is what I was doing with the girl. Its her daughter. I was using her as bait."

"Wait, the girl was human. How is it her daughter. Did she have it before she was vampire?"

"I'm not entirely sure. They say that her and her mate Edward conceived it on their honeymoon when she was human, but thats impossible. They have to be lying. It wasn't important to my purposed so I never thought about it to much. I know that they had some kind of showdown with the Volturi also, but like I said never been interested. But now that I have my true mate," He gave her a chaste kiss, "and Chase has betrayed me I have a new score to settle. Not to mention a brother who I haven't seen for some time who has some explaining to do."

"OK, so whats you plan?" She gave him a wicked grin. Oh, ya she is his mate. No questions asked she just asked his plans. He loved this woman.

Oo0oo

"Well, the only advantage that we have so far is the wolves." Alice stated. "Jake would you mind doing some more spying?"

"No, but I think I will sit this one out and send Sam and someone else so I can go and see how my dad is doing. I haven't been to check on him since Renesmee was taken." HE felt Renesmee take his hand and squeeze.

"Ill go with you. I think him and Charlie deserve an explanation."

"Um, thats not gonna be a problem." Edward said. Ness looked at him nervously. "What do you mean?" She said quietly.

"Well, when you were taken," Edward paused for the right words, "Charlie saw...too much for him to explain away. So, Billy explained everything to him."

"What did he see?" Renesmee was suddenly worried about Charlie. If he knew too much and the Volturi found out...she didn't want to finish that thought. It was just the thing that they were looking for to pick a fight with the Cullen's.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and then at Jacob. Some things would come better from him. Jacob took their cue. "Ness," Jacob crossed over to her, taking her hand. He looked at their joined hands trying to keep himself in check as he,for the first time, allowed himself to feel the emotions from those moments come to the surface. He swallowed trying to push past the sudden array of emotions that washed over him.

Jasper who was standing beside them cleared his throat as he leaned over to whisper into Alice's ear. She nodded. "

"Why don't we head to the living room and discuss out plans for dealing with Parker." Everyone nodded and left the room leaving Nessie and Jacob to themselves. Knowing that privacy was needed.

Nessie could see Jacob was troubled so she lead him to the kitchen table. They sat down beside each other. She waited for him to finish not wanting to interrupt. "Ness, remember when I said I would need you?"

"Yes," she said quietly. She wouldn't have spoken but he hadn't yet met her eyes. Seeing him this way broke her heart. He was always the one taking care of her, always the strong one; her protector. She grasped the necklace he made her.

"Ness, I need you now. Now that your here and safe and I have a few moments to slow down and think things through, its all catching up with me. Ness, remember that night before you were taken. What you said to me." He looked up into her eyes. She nodded as the thoughts and emotions of that night replayed in her mind. She heard Jacob gasp but she was lost in the memory.

"_"You said you love me." He smiled. "In front of our family." She flushed._

_"So did you," she pointed out meekly._

_"Yeah" She searched his face. Wondering how to go about this. She had known him as long as she could remember. He had always been there for her, no matter what. She had always relied on him to be there, and he never asked for anything in return. She was overcome with gratitude. Her eyes became wet with moisture. She knew he needed her now and she was gonna be whatever he needed. He saw tears running down her cheeks. "Hey don't cry. My dad will be OK. He is the strongest man I know. He could go into remission." She shook her head._

_"No, I mean I know and that does sadden me but, I am crying for you. How selfless you are. Your always there for me. Always for as long as I can remember. Now its my turn to be there for you. Whatever you need Jacob." He wrapped her in an embrace._

She came out of the memory a little dizzy. She placed a hand on her head, trying to steady herself. Jake looked at her in shock. "Ness," Jacob whispered. "I- I- you- do you know what you just did? Everything you just thought of remembered, felt...I experienced it just as you did. You...you felt that strongly about me? Before we even knew where things were going? "

Renesmee laughed softly. Looking down as she blushed. "Jacob." He placed his hand on the side of her face and raised her eyes to meet his. The intensity caused the butterflies to go crazy in her stomach, her breath to catch.

"I love you." He pulled her up and into an embrace. They stood there a few moments then he started to pull back. Their faces almost touching. Nessie looked at him. With everything she felt told him.

"Jacob. I love you." That was all it took, Jacob couldn't resist anymore. He pulled her against him. Kissing her with an intensity that shocked her, but she matched him with everything she had. Her hands were tangled in his hair, his hands spanned her waist. They kissed each other with a passion and heat that hadn't been there before. Before they knew it Jake had her pinned against the wall their hands intertwined above her head. She let out a whimper. She arched against him. He brought their hands down to their side. Jake slowly, reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She laughed. He sounded anything but sorry. His voice joined hers. "It may not sound it but I am. As much as I would like to continue kissing you I have something I would like to tell you. When I heard you scream at Charlies house, its the first time I actually felt cold since becoming a werewolf. I could have swore my heart stopped." He took a deep breath. Gathering his thoughts that were still muddled from their kiss. He took another step back to help, but kept his hand in hers needing the contact. "None of us were thinking. We just reacted. With what happened a few months ago with Bella we just...responded. We ran to you not trying to move at human speed. That was Charlies first clue. Then once we all got outside Parker decided to make a wall of water to block us from following, which Charlie conveniently decided to walk out right in the middle of the show." Renesmee could still hear the contempt in his voice. She knew that he would have been upset about a lot of things. Things that now that he was able to reflect on them he would understand. He paced away and she stayed silent letting him work through it. "There was nothing I could do I phased thinking I could get through but it didn't work. Nothing was in my control." He started to get angry so he let go of her hand and paced to the counter. He looked absently out the window and gripped the counter trying to reign in his emotions. He couldn't control Charlie, his dads cancer, Parker taking Nessie. None of it. "I'm sorry Nessie. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry that Charlie had to find out and now he is in danger too." He turned to look at her. "I am so sorry."

She crossed the kitchen making her way to where he stood. She looked at him her heart bursting with love, understanding and also breaking at the same time for him all that he is having to endure for her.

"Jacob, you don't have to apologize to me."

"But Ness I-" He interrupted.

"No, Jake you listen. You are the most selfless person I know. You have done more and loved me more than I deserve my whole life. When I needed a friend you were there. A shoulder to cry on you were there. Mad at my parents you helped me think of ways to get back at them," she kind of chuckled, "and when I realized my feelings for you, you were there to return them. Don't ever be sorry for things that you cant control. We will figure out together what to do about charlie. You need to take some time and worry about you. Spend some time with your dad. I'll go with you until this all cools down. Let me be there for you for a change. Jacob I love you."

He looked at her fighting tears. No one had ever so eloquently stated how they felt about him before. He didn't deserve this kind of devotion, this kind of deep love. He wrapped her in a hug. He turned his head into her hair taking in her scent. "I love you too, Nessie. With my whole heart. I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Oo0oo

Alice knew that all the emotions lately were catching up with Jasper. So when he leaned over to whisper in her ear she wasn't surprised.

"Alice, Jake is working through some pretty serious stuff right now and there are some things that need to be said between him and Renesmee. What do you say we gather everyone into another room. Work some things out with out them and give them some space." Alice nodded.

"Why don't we head to the living room and discuss out plans for dealing with Parker." As she was turning to leave she saw Bella catch Jasper's arm and pull him aside. She would just meet him later.

"Jasper, thank you for helping out. Its hard to let go but I have a feeling that letting them get through this together will bring them closer. Renesmee knows that if she needs us were here."

"Your right. There are somethings that Jacob is working through that he will need Nessie for. And don't worry. I can sense your worry. Jake still loves you but in a different way. He will come to you when he is ready." Bella smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Jasper. You are the best brother I could ask for." Jasper laughed as he pulled away.

"Come on we better get going before they plan this whole thing without us."

**Well, this is my longest chapter to date. Hope your enjoying it. I thought it was important to give Jake and Renesmee some time to work through the emotions of everything thats happened. What do you think. More Jacob and Nessie moments? More Bella and Edward? There will be more Rose but that is to lead up to the sequel. Please Review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author note: I just wanted to apologize for the delay in an update I cut my hand pretty badly so typing is difficult. Second with the holidays and everything it is hard to find time. I promise to get it up with in a week. Thanks for you patience. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. The storyline is my own.**

**Chapter 18**

Parker looked into her eyes. There was a plan solidifying in his head. One that he couldn't wait for them to do together. He smiled at her wickedly. "OK, my love. Here's the plan. Not everyone knows who you are. Especially the Cullen's. The only people who would is Chase and the girl. My thoughts are you could gather information from those the rest of her family since they don't know who you are or your connection to me. I saw at least five maybe six other vampires with them the day they got away. I'm not sure though. It happened rather quickly."

"I don't know Parker. If they could recruit your friend they must have some sort of pull to draw people to her...or them. I mean not that I'm worried about myself. Its just if they can draw Chase then there must have been something that he wanted that they offered. I don't think its a good idea to head in there because you want retribution. If were going to do this were going to do it right."

Chase pondered Monas suggestion. Or rather statement. Suggestion inferred that you had a choice. He chuckled. "OK, love we will do it your way. So what did you have in mind?"

Mona looked at him a slow smile spreading across her flawless face. "I think I know exactly how we can do that."

oo0oo

Jake and Renesmee left the kitchen feeling more secure in their relationship. Jacob was overwhelmed at the feelings that Renesmee felt for him. It was an amazing feeling being treasured. He couldn't believe that he had ever felt jaded over the fact that his other "brothers" had imprinted. It was the best thing that ever happened to him. That and the fact he had someone who loved him with the same intensity and depth he loved her. Life was good. Well, at least when it came to his love life. Everything else was up in the air. They were just outside the dining room when Jake put a hand on her arm to stop her. "Nessie, are you sure that you don't want to stay. I can han-" he was stopped with a hand on his mouth. He looked at her wide eyed. She chuckled.

"Jake stop. I have told you a million times. You need me. I'm there. End of conversation, Capisce?" He looked at her confused.

"Capisce? What does that mean?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your ruining the moment here. It means understand in Italian. So you need me I'm there no questions asked OK?"

He smiled smugly. "Capisce." She tried her hardest to keep a straight face but she couldn't help it. She let a giggle escape her lips.

"Renesmee...we need you in here sweetie." Bella called to her. Jake took her hand and they walked into the room.

She looked around to see everyone looking at them. She wondered how much of the conversation they "tried" not to hear. Alice was looking at her through her lashes. Ugh_, great they heard all of it. _

'_Don't worry sweetie it was only snippets but enough to get the gist of the conversation. We love you and are proud of the adult you becoming.' _

"Thanks mom." Her eyes were moist. She took a deep breath and looked up to prevent the threatening tears from spilling. Seeing that a private moment was shared between them Jake took over for Renesmee.

"Bella, Edward, Nessie has decided to come with me to visit my dad." He saw Edward about to say something, but Jake held up his hand to stop him and finished quickly. "I tried to talk her out of it but she..." he looked over at her, "is stubborn like her mother." Edward laughed and Bella gave him a dirty look.

"Bells you know its true." Edward laughed again.

"Anyway, I'll send Sa-" he stopped mind sentence realizing something. "Wait, Chase didn't you say you were surprised to see a wolf? Or me rather?"

Chase looked around as all eyes turned to him. He shifted in his seat. "Uh, yea I didn't know there was such a thing."

"So, its safe to assume that Parker doesn't know about them either, so its actually safer for Nessie at the Rez. Even if Parker does find her she will be surrounded by werewolves and Parker wont know what hit him." He smiled smugly at the thought of getting revenge.

"OK Jake, you convinced us just go." Bella said to him. Jake looked at her coming out of his thoughts. He nodded but sent Edward a message.

'_Edward I want to still be in the loop here. Just because I am not directly involved for now doesn't mean I don't have any ideas for this asshole.' _Edward winced. Jacob mentally slapped himself. '_Sorry, don't tell Emmett that's what I called his brother.' _Edward nodded and Jake grabbed Nessies hand and they left.

Oo0oo

After Jake and Renesmee left Alice was the first to speak. "Well, if someone else wont say it I will. They are so cute together and I am glad that things are finally getting serious between them. Their kids are so beautiful." Edward let out a small growl. Bella glanced over at him. She was still adjusting to Jake and Renesmee too, but she knew that she was happy so it made it a little easier to accept. She placed a hand on his.

'_Edward she is happy we need to accept it. She isn't a little girl anymore.' _

Edward let our a long sigh. "Your right."

Alice clapped her hands together. "OK, well now lets move onto business. What are we going to do about Parker." She looked around the table but no one would meet her eyes. Finally her eyes fell on Emmett. She gathered her courage and spoke. "Emmett what are your thoughts. This is something that I think we all agree will ultimately be your decision. None of us wants to do anything that would cause you pain. We love you, and are here for you no matter what happens or what you decide." Everyone around the table mummered their own agreements.

Rosalie reached over and grabbed his hand. Emmett turned to look into her eyes. Her heart broke at the sight of this man. This man whom she loved unconditionally for centuries. Who she had always known to be strong, her rock, her solace. She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "What ever you decide baby, I'm with you all the way." She whispered to him gently. She saw it. The change in him. That quiet reassurance was all he needed from her. She saw him set his jaw and turn to his family. His real famliy.

"This has been on my mind for the longest time. I have tried to come to some sort of middle ground on what to do that would help me to keep my old and new family. I may know of a way to do that but I would need your help and the help of the wolves." Emmett met Carlisles eyes. He may decide what he wants to do, but he wanted Carlisles approval first. He didn't even hesitate.

"Whats your plan." Carlisle stated. Emmett smiled at him.

"Well, there are some kinks but I have the majority of it planned. We should wait for Jake to send Sam we will need his input."

"They just reached the Reservation. I can't see Renesmee at all anymore." Alice said.

"It won't be long until Sam gets here." Edward said. "Ill grab some maps and papers so we will be ready for whatever you have planned." With that he stood up and pulled Bella along with him.

Emmett sat back and relaxed for the first time in a while. Hopefully his plan will work. If not than he may not be able to save his brother after all.

Oo0oo

Renesmee sat in Jakes car looking out the window. Jacob was quiet and she could tell he was lost in his thoughts. She reached over to grab his hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it without even looking at her. That was it she couldnt take it anymore. "Jacob. Are you OK? I mean I know that you have a lot on your mind but please don't shut me out of what your feeling. Remember what I told you in the kitchen?"

"Yea, I don't think that I will forget that as long as I live." He smiled at her and kissed her hand again. "I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jake." They turned onto the Reservation. Jake visibly relaxed being back where he was comfortable. His home.

"Were gonna stop by Emily and Sams place first. I need to fill him in and send someone to get started on plans for Parker. And see whats going on with Charlie."

They pulled into Sams driveway and saw him walk out too meet them. They got out of the car and Sam and Jake embraced. They needed to get over here more often. This was Jakes family too.

"Jake, I missed you. Its been too long since I've seen you. Whats going on?"

"Well, we may need your help again. I would like to spend some time with my dad but there is a pressing matter that needs taken care of at the Cullen's." Paul laughed as he came out of the house.

"Isn't there always a pressing matter at the Cullen's." Pauls laughter subsided as he saw Jakes face.

"Why don't we go in the house and you can fill me in." Sam said. He gave Paul a glare. "You can come too, and take first shift for whatever it is were about to get into." Paul groaned and followed.

Oo0oo

Mona lie there staring at her love. "Parker my love...this is what were going to do. They obviously have a strong sense of moral. Or else they wouldn't have come back for the girl. And if what you say is the truth and she was concieved before she was a vampire who knows what their capable of. Now assuming that they did have a showdown with the Volturi." Chase started to object. "Hear me out. We have to take into consideration that the rumors are true we don't want to underestimate them; or we _will_ fail."

"OK, go on." Parker said intrigued.

"So I'll get one of my acquaintances to play the damsel in distress. Based on what we know they will jump at the chance to help. We'll cook up some story about her being chased by some crazed vampire bent on revenge, and she heard that they could help her to find a way out." She waited to see what he thought. A slow smile spread across his face.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" He reached around and cupped her bare bottom. She giggled. "Now I do believe that this brilliant plan deserves a celebration and I know just what we can do." He pulled her to him and she could feel his arousal.

"I think that is a lovely idea." She giggled as she reached for him and kissed him.

They laid there sated. "Well I should go and see if Lucy is up for a little acting. I'll be back soon." She kissed him quickly got up and dressed. She turned to him and with a grin said "Miss me." With that she was gone.

"Of course." He whispered to the emptiness.

**OK, here it is the promised chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It has been busy around here with the holidays. Let me know what you think and I will try to get another chapter up soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Mona ran though the woods to her friends house, praying that her friend was in a giving mood. She reached the alcove in the woods and knocked on the lean to buildings door. She waited a few seconds and knocked again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lucy yelled. She opened the door and her face went blank the a huge grin spread across her face. "Mona! Oh my goodness what are you doing here?! I havent seen you in months!" She backed up and motioned her in. "Come in. Come in."

Mona walked in and looked around the sparse two room building. It had a old torn up couch and a makeshift fireplace. With the next room over with a big basin used for washing, seperated only by a ragged looking cloth between the two.

"So, what brings you here to my humble abode." She laughed lightly, knowing that her words were close to the truth. Her place may be sparse but it gave her the freedom she needed. Mona settled down on the couch and looked at her with consideration.

"Lucy, it seems that I am in need of your assistance, but before I get into all that I need to fill you in on what has happened since we last met." Lucy nodded leaning forward intrigued. "I have met my mate." She smiled as Lucy gasped and clapped her hands.

"Oh Mona! That's wonderful! I would love to meet him." She gushed. Mona rolled her eyes. She was always into that true love stuff. Not that she wasn't it was just now that she experienced it, well, it was better in real life.

"Oh, you will, which brings me to my proposal. He has a vendetta he needs to settle with an old friend and... well, old family. This is where you come in. We need someone to play the damsel in distress. These vampires have a bad habit of not being able to help out another vampire who needs it. What do you think so far? You interested?" She looked at Lucy.

"I am so far. Keep going." She replied.

"OK, so your gonna be on the run from some crazed ex lover who is bent on revenge." She got up to pace the floor. The plan solidifying in her mind. "You will have to be terrified when you get there. We'll make it so you arrive in the middle of the night or early morning. You'll pound on the door terrified. But be aware that we don't know what kind of gifts that this...group...has so be cautious." She turned to Lucy. "Well?"

"Sounds like a plan. When do you put it into action." She smiled slyly.

Oo0oo

Renesmee watched Jake, Sam and Paul walk into the house. She realized then that this was his family just as much as the Cullen's were hers. She made a mental note to make more trips here. Maybe they could even stay here until his dad got better. That made her breath catch. Did she just make plans for them to live together. She did. She put her hand to her head in astonisment.

"Nessie you coming?" Jake yelled from the porch. She looked up at him.

"Ya, sorry just lost in thought I guess. " She laughed weakly and followed him into the house. She took a seat at the kitchen table next to Jacob.

"So, whats the problem." Sam asked getting to the point.

"Well, there is a vampire after Nessie. Were not sure if he has someone else with him or not." Jake summarized.

Sam sighed. "OK. SO what do the Cullen's need?"

"Well, thats not all. The Vampire is Emmets brother from when he was human."

Sam rubbed his hands across his face in frustration. "OK, this keeps getting better. So, once again. What do the Cullen's need?"

"Well, thats the thing I'm not sure. They don't want to hurt Emmetts feelings so they are leaving it up to him but they will need our help. They are making a plan now. That's why I came to get you. Nessie and I are gonna sit this one out. I need to spend time with my dad." He glanced over at Renesmee grabbing her hand. "And I think Nessie will not only be safer here but I need her here."

Sam looked at him, and Nessie. "OK, we will head over there now. Paul gather everyone up and meet me at the Cullen's. I will just head over now and get started." With that they were gone leaving Jake and Nessie to walk to the truck alone. She noticed Jake tensing again.

"You OK Jake?" She glanced over at him as he started the engine.

"Ya, just hoping that my dad is doing alright." She nodded in agreement.

They rode the short distance to his house in silence. When they pulled up they saw Charlies police car in the driveway. Nessie brightened.

"This is awesome! Now I can see how he is doing too. Well, ever since he found out. Were gonna have to figure out what to do with him now that he knows once this whole thing is over."

Jake sighed. "Yea, but lets worry about one problem at a time." She chuckled.

"OK Jake. You sound so old." He looked over at her amusement lighting his eyes.

"Old huh?" She knew that look she tried to open the car door but she didn't make it he had her pinned to the door and wrapped his arms in an instant. They gazed into eachothers eyes. "I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jake." They kissed slowly. It slowly building until they heard a knock on the window. They jumped apart to see Charlie looking in with a awkward look on his face.

"I heard you guys pull up. Wanted to see Nessie." She squealed and jumped out. Running around the vehicle and into his arms.

"I missed you!" She breathed. He squeezed her tight.

"I missed you too." He said gruffly. He cleared his throat and let her go as Jake stepped out. "Jacob." He said offering his hand. Jake took it, and shook it. A silent message passing between them. He knew that Charlie trusted him with Nessie but still he wanted to make sure that he was respecting her. He had nothing to worry about there. He would never make Renesmee do anything she wasn't ready for or wanted to. "Your dad is looking forward to seeing you."

Jake took a deep breath and nodded. "Lets not keep him waiting then." He smiled. They turned and headed up the path to his house. His heart picking up. Nessie was in front of him and she turned to look over her shoulder at him to give him a reassuring look. They walked in the front door and he was startled to see his dad sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch.

"Jake, its so great to see you. Come sit. Nessie you as well, welcome. I have some news for you."

**Sorry this isn't very action packed. And doubly sorry its taken so long to post a new chapter. Its been a little crazy around here. There will be some big scenes coming up soon. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. The storyline is my own. **

They sat there looking over maps when Edward heard Sams thoughts.

"Sam is here. Hes uncomfortable just walking in, I'm going to go meet him at the door." He gave Bella a quick kiss and left the room. He made it to the door just as Sam was about to knock. "Hello Sam." He smiled.

"You know that will always be weird." He walked in and waited for Edward to shut the door before following him up the stairs. "So what are we looking at here? Are we going to spare the...guy...or, uh, kill him. Jake told me he was Emmets brother."

Edward glanced at him over his shoulder. "Were not sure yet Emmett said he has a plan but he hasn't revealed it yet. He was waiting for you to get here."Sam nodded. They walked into the room and Sam took a seat at the end of the table.

"So Emmett what is your plan?" Emmett looked at Sam then at Edward before letting his plan from in his mind. He watched Edwards face carefully. Ready to run if needed. HE knew that Edward wouldn't like this plan but it seemed like the best one that would capture his brother. He reached for Roses hand. She squeezed it. Edwards face went blank then he let out a low growl growing in intensity. He shot up and Emmett stood as well.

"Now, Edward let me explain." Emmett tried to sooth. Bells grabbed Edwards hand grateful that she was stronger because Edward was tense and ready to pounce one Emmett across the table. She pulled him down and into the chair, and stood in front of him blocking his view. She put her hands up to frame his face.

"Edward look at me." His eyes hesitantly looked into hers. "Calm down and explain to the rest of us, please, what has you so worked up." Edward closed his eyes and leaned into her. Taking a calming breath he leaned back and looked at her again.

"He wants to use you as bait." Bells stood there looking at him. Knowing that he, always her protector, would hate the idea. She was angry initially too but as she let the idea roll around in her head it seemed to be a good plan. She kissed Edward on the forehead then turned to face her family. They all looked at her waiting for her response. She took Edwards hand and looking at Emmett she announced her answer.

"I'll do it."

oo00oo

Lucy ran through the woods heading in the direction Parker had stalked Bella that first day. She stopped a few yards from the house. She checked her watch 1 am. Perfect. She gathered her courage and tried to get her self worked up so she was convincing. She cleared her head thinking only of the mythical situation. Of all the terrible things she had went through that would have lead her to the decision to bring her here to the Cullens. She took a deep breath and ran for the door. When she reached it she pounded dementedly. She heard movement inside..._showtime! _She thought smugly.

Edward heard an unfamiliar voice in his head. He looked moodily at Emmett then his wife.

"Bells we'll talk about this later. We have company." Everyone listened carefully when suddenly there was a crazy banging on the front door.

"Wait!" Carlisle said urgently. "It could be a trap. Parkers doing. We must be on our guard. Jasper you come and tell us if she is truly feeling the way she says. Emmett you come just in case we need your strength and Edward you come to see if her thoughts are true." They all nodded.

"She is worked up thats for sure. He thoughts are going crazy I'm having a hard time deciphering them. From what I gather its something about revenge on her?" They reached the front door and Carlisle opened it slowly. He looked at a beautiful vampire with crazed red eyes.

"Please, please, you must help me. My old...lover is chasing me. He is upset that I found my true mate and now he wants revenge. He already killed my mate." At that last sentence she burst into a wail. "Oh Johnny!" She clung to Carlisle's shirt front. Edward and Emmett tensed and reached to pull her off. Carlisle looked over to Jasper...he shrugged and nodded.

"She's legit...her pain is strong." Edward flinched. Something didn't feel right. This was all too familiar. It was the situation with James all over again. He looked at the others. He knew they felt it too.

"Why don't we go into the living room and sit down. That way you can explain the whole situation to us. My wife Esme will take you." Carlisle said just as Esme walked into the entry way.

"Right this way...uh, what was your name?" Esme crooned.

"L- l-lucy. My n-name is Lucy." She all but sobbed. As Esme escorted Lucy into the next room we all dashed upstairs. Sam was standing tense in the doorway.

"I don't like the way this whole thing smells. Something is off. I don't believe her. What are the chances that this is just something arranged by Parker? I mean how did she hear about you, and why does she seem to think you will help her." Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know but I agree we will have to be careful around her until we're sure.

We all looked at each other an uneasy feeling enveloping all of us. This was about to get a lot more complicated.

Oo0oo

Charlie looked down at Renesmee. She could tell by the look in his eyes that Jacob would need her. She gave Charlie one last squeeze and then walked over to Jacob. She kissed him on the lips and then looked at him intently.

_Jacob no matter what this news is I am here for you. Remember that. I love you and please don't shut me out. Lean on me...I'm stronger than you think. _

She smiled at him, her whole face lighting up. Jacobs stomach tightened. He loved this woman. Everything about her was precious, intriguing, unique, amazing...some one cleared their throat. Billy chuckled.

"Im glad you found her Jake." Billy said his voice full of emotion. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "Now, there is something I would like to tell you guys. The cancer is not responding to the treatment like we hoped." He paused seemingly gathering courage from somewhere deep inside. He looked up into Jakes eyes. "It won't be long until there is nothing they can do."

Renesmee grabbed Jakes hand and squeezed to keep him from running. This is one thing that she wouldn't let him run from. He needed to face this head on so he would have no regrets later. She looked over at Jake. His face was unreadable. She decided she would take the lead until he could gather himself.

"Billy I am so sorry." She let go of Jakes hand and walked over to Billy and wrapped him in a hug. He gratefully accepted.

"Its OK Nessie. My time is coming and then it will be up to Jake to decided if he wants to take my place as chief." He whispered into her ear, barely audible knowing that she would hear him. "Help him make the right decision." She leaned back and searched his face, and nodding she accepted.

Jake found his balance and approached his dad. "Dad can I have a moment alone." Billy looked at Charlie and Nessie. "Of course."

Jake turned to Nessie, and pulled her aside before she could leave.

"Look I'm not shutting you out there are just things I need to say." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I understand Jake. I love you and will be outside when your done." She kissed his other cheek and followed Charlie out the door. Jake took a moment to gather himself before turning around. When he did he saw his dad closing a drawer on the hutch in the other room. He turned around with something in his hand. He rolled himself back to the kitchen table as Jake took a seat.

"Jake, there is something that I would like to give you before...before I well before I die." Jake started to protest but Billy put up his hand silencing him. "Its something I have saved to give you when the day was right, and seeing you and Nessie together...well it gave me the push I needed to confirm that I was right in giving it to you now." He reached into his pocket and placed a small box on the table. Jake felt his pulse quicken. He reached for the small box and opened it gingerly. What he saw inside took his breath away. He looked at his dad his eyes swimming.

"dad..." he choked. Billy was tearing up too.

"I know, I know I want you to have it. Its your mothers engagement ring."

**Well, there it is. What do you think? I am so sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer I do not own the twilight characters. The storyline is my own.**

**Chapter 21**

Jacob sat and stared at the ring in his hand. He loved Nessie with all his heart, of that he was certain, but marriage. That was a serious step. Not that he didn't want to. He did...alot. For a moment he could see it as clear as day. Nessie and him in a house on the Rez, kids running around. Renesmee chasing a little boy with hair with auburn highlights and a little girl with dark hair like his. They are laughing and enjoying the day. He smiled. His dad cleared his throat bringing him back to the present. He looked up at him, and seeing the look on his face he couldn't help himself. He leaned over and wrapped his dad in a hug.

"I love you son. I want the best for you and Nessie. I hope that you guys have a long and happy life."

"We'll have and eternity." He smiled and looked at him. "Thank you dad...I really appreciate it." Billy looked at him with a gleam in his eye.

"Go on now son, your lady is waiting for you." Jake nodded and walked out his dad following. He pushed open the front door and the instant his eyes met Renesmees' he knew. He wanted that vision he had of them together to come true. He saw something there. Something familiar, something comforting...he felt home. Well, he felt other things too, lust, desire,love nothing that he could dwell on here in front of Charlie and his dad. He looks down shyly. Something out of character for him and smiled smugly. He heard Nessies breath catch. He looked up sharply. Just in time to see Nessie blush slightly and look away, but not before he saw the desire cloud her eyes. He looked at Charlie who seems oblivious of the connection between them. He glances over his shoulder at his dad who he knows is smirking. Nessie is still avoiding eye contact. He clears his throat.

"Nessie we should get going." She nods silently. He chuckled, he will have to figure that one out. They say their goodbyes Nessie avoiding him at all costs. They pile into the car and after they drive down the road he makes a decision he pulls into a turn around in the road. Nessie looks at him alarmed.

"Whats wrong Jake?" She finally looks at him in the eye. He shifts to face her.

"Look, Nessie I just cant get over whats come over you. At my dads you were so standoffish after we came out of the house. Why?" He mentally wondered..._oh no what if she heard my conversation with my dad. _ He shook his head no she was far enough away, and anyway she wouldn't do that. She turns to look out the window a blush stealing across her cheeks. After a minute he reaches over and grabs her hand and she jumps. "Hey its just me what is it?" She looks at him he could tell she was fighting with herself on whether to tell him.

"Ok," She says finally, "well, when you came out with your dad, and you looked well, so confident and then well something in you...changed. You looked, vulnerable...shy even. It...it um...well..." she stops her cheeks reddening further. She sighs heavily and rolls her eyes. Then blurts it out quickly. "Ok, I-i though it was kinda hot OK. Your usually so self confident and self assured and in charge and well, it just caught me off guard is all." She finishes in a rush. Looking down at her fingers she waits for his response. After what feels like an eternity she look over at him through her eyelashes. He is sitting there with an stunned look on his face. "Please say something." she whispers.

"I-I...I mean, um...wow." Then a plan forms in his mind. Maybe he will mess around with her a little bit. He holds back a grin. "So, when I look like this." He quickly downcasts his eyes and feigns shyness looking up at her through his thick black lashes. She sharply inhales and her eyes cloud with desire quickly. His breathing picks up too. He never knew the effect he had on her. His game quickly escalates into something more.

She doesn't know why his look of vulnerability appeals to her so much. She can hear his heart rate accelerate to match her own. She can hear their labored breathing cut through the silence. "Jake." She whispers. That's all she can manage.

"Yeah," he whispers hoarsely. "I know. I feel it." Neither one of them can move, even though they have kissed before and they felt something then this brought on a whole new level. A conscious awareness that they both want and need this. Knowing that if they give into this it could lead to something more than it has before, something that they both aren't sure they are ready for.

He decides to give them both some time and space to think. He turns and starts the car. "I have something that I want to show you." He smiles thinking of his secret place. He pulls a u-turn and heads towards the woods.

Oo0oo

Bella sat there trying to feign concern while her mind raced. Who was this vampire. It was too much of a coincidence for it not to be Parkers doing. Her thoughts drifted to Emmett... poor Emmett. She wished that this thing would be over sooner rather than later for his sake. Out of the corner of her eye she spoted Rose looking at her cell phone and a distraught look cross her features before she wiped it clean. She looked at Bella and she looked away giving her privacy. She watched in her peripheral vision as Rose stalked over to the corner and answered the phone speaking in hushed tones. She wasn't happy. Something was going on there and she intended to find out what after this nonsense was over. Bella pulled her attention away from the peculiar conversation going on across the room and tried to focus on the conversation going on between Esme and Lucy.

"Now Lucy, are you sure that your mate was killed? I mean I'm not saying that I don't believe you its just that there are some things in your story that just isn't coming together."

"I know and I'm so sorry but I am just so overwhelmed right now. I think I just need to gather myself." she states softly. Lucy bows her head and covers her face, while Esme looks over her at me and I shrug my shoulders.

_'I still don't trust her,' _ I project to Esme, '_something doesn't feel right. I think that we should ask her to go until we have discussed it as a family. We really need Emmetts input here. He knows Parker best.' _Esme nods in aggreement.

Just then the rest of our family decide to join us. Edwards eyes meet mine and I know that he feels the same way. I project what I've told Esme to him as well. He agrees too.

Now to just figure out what to do with her and how to break the news.

Oo0oo

Jasper pulled Emmett to the side before he could enter the room with everyone else.

"I think that we need to take offense on this...if this is one of Parkers ploys then we need to pretend to go with it and secretly deploy one of our own." Jasper spoke to him softly but urgently. Emmett rolled the idea around in his head. He knew of Jaspers military background and knew that he wouldn't take making this suggestion lightly. He nodded.

"Ok, but I don't think that Edward will go along with my plan." Jasper grimaced.

"Let me worry about that one." Emmett looked at him warily but agreed. They shook hands making it official and turned to walk into the room.

Oo0oo

Rose saw the number on her phone and instantly became agitated. This was becoming obessive. Whoever this person was that was stalking her was taking it to a whole new level. Not only that but they knew way too much about what was going on with her and her family. It was becoming disconcerting and if it kept up she would have to say something.

She stalked off to the corner and answered the phone.

"What do you want?!" She answered harshly.

"Now is that anyway to answer the phone?" The female voice stated arrogantly. There was something chillingly familiiar about the voice. Something that she just couldn't place.

"Listen I don' t have time for this right now. I am in the middle of somehthing right now and don't have time for your childish games." The woman on the other end of the phone tsk tsked her.

"And her I was going to give you some advice on the situation, but given you foul mood I think I'll call back when you've cooled off."

"NO! WAIT!" But it was useless the line was dead. Rose knew Bella was watching her so she wiped her face of emotion and turned back to the conversation. Ignoring Bella.

As soon as this whole Parker escapade was over she and Emmett were going on an extended vacation. They would both need it and maybe it would dissuade whoever was harassing her from continuing. She sat there half listening to the conversation as she thought of different places they could go.

**Well there it is :) Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**Popcorngirl177: **I plan on making a sequel and going to focus on Jake and Nessie but also Rosalie and this current mystery :)

**Jasminwilson12: **I do enjoy focusing on Jacob and Nessies relationship. It seems easy for me to write about their relationship than the others. I think maybe because I can enjoy their characters so much! Looking forward to more of them in my next sequel. :)

**Pfkman23: **Guess you will have to wait and find out who it is :)

**OK, and now on to the story :)**

Jake and Nessie drove down the road in silence. Nessie's mind was reeling. Where could he be taking her? He said it was something he wanted to show her what could it be. She glanced sideways at him. Her heart was still racing from their encounter. She had no idea desire could hit so hard and fast. She knew she loved Jacob but had no idea that her feelings had morphed so much in the little time they had been together. One thing she was sure of she wanted him and she didn't know what to do about it. She hoped Jake knew what he was doing because she was lost. The only thing she was sure of was that she was his _forever. _

Jake knew that they were on a precipice. If they decided to act on their feelings their whole relationship could change. They only thing that he was worried about was he wanted it for the better not the worse. He would never do anything to hurt or force Nessie to do anything she wasn't ready for. But in the heat of the moment they could both do things they weren't ready for and didn't intend to do. He would have to be careful. He turned into the alcove, and turned off the engine. The quiet enveloped them. The birds were chirping and seemed as if they were lulling us into a more peaceful state. I turned to face Nessie. She looked at me shyly.

"Look Nessie, I know that we...uh...well we are both experiencing feelings that are new to both of us." My gaze faltered and I looked out the window. "I respect you Nessie and as much as I would just love to give into those feelings and see where it leads us I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize our relationship." I turned to look at her again. The look of love and affection on her face almost my undoing. "Ness, I love you and want to do whats right for both of us and our future."

I sat there and listened to Jake tell me what he felt and it just added more reassurance to the decision I had already made. I was ready. "Jake, I love you more than I can express in words." I scoot across the car seat until I was just inches away from him. I could feel his body heat against my body. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart and emotions. Closing my eyes. I opened them and looked into Jakes big brown ones and I reached up to his face but didn't touch it waiting for his permission. He nodded ever so slightly and I poured all of my emotions and desires into my touch so he could know what I meant.

When Nessie touched my face I was bombarded with so many emotions and feelings it took my breath away. How she felt when we came to the Reservation. A feeling of love and belonging. Nervousness at my dads. Safe and at home with Charlie. Then when I came out of the house. Wow, the desire and nervousness took my breath away again. I had no idea that I could do that to her. Then the moments in the car before coming to my special place. I was hit again with her pull towards me. Like there was nothing in the world more important and nowhere else she wanted to be. Nessies voice entered my head.

_'Jake I love you more than words. Like I've shown you, you do things to me that both scare and excite me. There is noone in the world better suited for me than you. I love you, and I am ready for the next step in our relationship. We can take it slow, but I just want to let you know that I trust you...completely. Your my whole world...forever.' _

I slowly let my hand drop from his face as we gazed into each others eyes. We sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Jake moved closer yet, closing the small gap there was between us, his eyes never leaving mine. Both our breathing coming in shallow gasps. He put his hand on my hip, my breath caught. Our torsos touching his other hand reached up to get tangled in my hair. His gaze quickly dipped to my lips, that were slightly parted in anticipation. His eyes swept up to meet mine again. He leaned forward and closed the distance. The moment our mouths touched it was like something went off inside each of us. The kiss went from sweet to intense almost immediately. As the kiss deepened we tried to get as close as humanly possible. My hands went to his shirt needing to feel his hot skin under my hands. I ripped it off and let out a groan of pleasure of the feel of his flesh. My sound pushing him further. He leaned me down on the bench seat my shirt slipping up exposing my stomach. Putting his weight on his elbow he gently ran his hands over it I closed my eyes and moaned my back arching at the touch. I waited for another touch, or kiss anything. When nothing happened my eyes flew open searching for Jacob.

"Jake whats wrong?" I struggled to sit up, then gave up. "Jake, please whats wrong!?" I was growing exasperated. Jake was looking at me a mixture of desire and uncertainty in his eyes.

"I am sorry Ness. I want to do this, but not her in a car. If we do this were doing this right." We held each others gaze for a moment before nodding. He was right. It had to be special. He kissed me again chastely. "Come on Nessie, I still have to show you my special spot." He smiled at me brightly. I loved that smile.

Oo0oo

Jasper moved into the room with the rest of his family but stayed out of eveyones line of sight but Bellas. He waited until she looked at him before nodding slightly towards the back deck. Bella gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand.

"I am going to go get some fresh air. Jasper care to join me?" Jasper smiled.

"It would be my pleasure ma'am." He drawled. Jasper made his way to Bella and offered his arm as a gentleman would. They then walked together outside.

After they were safely out of earshot Bella decided to see what Jasper was up too. "So Jazz, what are you up too?" Jasper smirked.

"Why whatever gave you the idea I would be up to something." Bella turned to him.

"Now Jasper, if I didn't know better I would say your planning something that Either my husband or Alice wouldn't approve of."

"You know me well." Deciding to get to the heart of the matter Jasper turned and looked at Bella. "Ok, heres the plan. We all are doubting the true intentions of this Lucy. We also want to help Emmett get this whole situation over with quickly. It can't be easy not knowing why your own brother wants some sort of revenge on you. Not to mention how he became a vampire in the first place." Bella glanced over her shoulder and at her husband. He wouldn't like this at all, but all she could do was hope he would forgive her and do what she thought was best for everyone. She looked back at Jasper.

"Ok, I'm with you so far."

"Ok, so here is the plan. We will ask Edward to go check on Charlie and Billy. Then we will have Alice take Lucy shopping, something Alice loves. You know to 'get her mind off things'. Then you, Emmett, Carlisle, Rose, and myself will go up and confront Parker...using you as bait."

"Do you think that will work? I mean what about what Jake saw when he went to check on him...that other female vampire? One more thing I think that we should recruit Sam and some of the others for this mission. Just in case things don't go as planned we have some sort of back up." Bella said quickly. Jasper smiled again.

"How is it you never cease to amaze me?!" He said with wonder. "That is indeed a great idea. Parker for sure has no idea about them yet."

"So how do you plan on suggesting this to everyone. Well were going to go back in the house one at a time and then wait for our entrance." Bella nodded then grimaced.

"I would like a favor though." She looked over at Jasper. He nodded for her to continue. "When Edward finds out...you tell him it was your idea." Jasper winced.

"I suppose thats fair." Bella smiled.

"Good."

oo0oo

Edward watched as Jasper and Bella walked out he wondered what he was up too. If he knew jasper it was nothing good. He shook his head and hoped Bella would behave too. She had a habit of doing things that she thought was good for the family but ultimately put herself in danger.

He looked around the room and was shocked to see Rosalie upset. He wondered what that was all about. He didn't want to read her thoughts, but Rosalie wasn't exactly forthcoming with information. He decided just a little wouldn't hurt.

He focused in on her mind. Her thoughts becoming clearer.

_'Why would she call me?! How dare she just think that she could do that. I have been more than accommodating. Her demands have been getting out of hand. I either need to do something or get Emmett and I out of here. That would probably be better. Maybe we'll go...'_

Edward turned away knowing that she had a feeling someone was watching her. That and he heard enough to know Rose was in trouble and they needed to handle one situation at a time, and right now it was Lucy and Parker. He heard Jasper come back in the house, and go to stand beside Alice. Bella came in a few minutes later. She sat down beside him kissing him smack on the lips.

'_I love you.' _She projected in my mind. I smiled at her. It had been way to long since we were alone together. I pulled her against me and whispered in her ear.

"Mrs. Cullen it has been entirely too long since we were alone. And Nessie is gone with Jake for a while what do you say we take advantage of it?" She smiled at me making me desire her even more.

"I would say that is a great idea but what about our current situation with Lucy?" She nodded to the vampire curled up on the couch. I took a moment to think about this and as if right on cue Alice chimed in.

Alice crossed the room to stand beside Lucy and spoke gently to her. "Lucy you want to know what makes me happier when I'm down? Shopping! What do you say we head out to go shopping in a hour or so. Its late morning now anyway and the stores will be open." Everyone waited for her response. Lucy looked up at Alice and looked at her warily as if she were deciding whether she could trust her or not then a slow smile appeared on her face.

"Sure, I couldn't think of a better way to get my mind off things!" Her whole demeanor suddenly becoming a little more cheerful.

"Bella, Rosalie, would you guys like to join us?" Alice asked. Rosalie shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, why not beats hanging around here." Rosalie said unamused.

Before Bella could answer I answered for her. "Alice I'm going to be keeping Bella to myself this afternoon. A little alone time." Alice winked and gave me a knowing smile. "Well, Mrs. Cullen are you ready to go?" She let out a giggle and whispered in my ear.

"Race you." And before I could formulate a response she was gone. I smiled and took off after her.

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! It really inspired me to write this chapter. I think it was The most reviews I've ever received at once! Keep them coming and I'm hoping to finish this story soon and start the sequel with Jake and Nessie and finding out what is happening with Rose and the mysterious notes and calls. :) Thanks again!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 23**

**First of all thank you to _MrsFKJV2012_ for all your reviews. I loved reading them. I hope to PM you soon and answer some of your questions.**

**I also liked how you stated that you imagine Taylor Launter when you read this because that's whats I do when I write :) It makes it easier for me to envision the scene I'm writing. **

**I'm hoping to wrap up this story in the next few chapters. It won't be _finished _finished because I'm making a sequel. So if you want to follow me in the next sequel be sure to check the box to follow me as an author so you will get an update of all my new stories :) Thanks again to all who reviewed! Now on to the story. **

Jake guided Nessie down a beautiful path in the woods. The scenery alone took her breath away. The moss and ferns and other plant life were all different shades of vibrant greens. The birds were singing a song of joy to each other across the trees. They hadn't even reached Jakes secret place yet and the view was already breathtaking. Jake suddenly stopped in front of her and she barely had time to stop herself from running into him because she was to busy taking in the view. \

"Close your eyes." Jake told her his eyes dancing with excitement. "Listen to your surroundings." Nessie did as she was told but was having a hard time getting past how close Jake was standing behind her. She pushed that out of her mind and focused on what she was hearing...what she was feeling. She could hear the birds singing, the leaves rustling in the wind. A deer a few yards away, and water? Yes, she could hear it now a waterfall or something similar. The wind was blowing in her face blowing her hair back. She felt Jake shift behind her. The sun snuck out from between the trees and she could feel its warmth on her face.

"Woah," Jake said in wonder. "You're beautiful." His voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes opened slowly, her face still upturned to the sky to soak up all the suns rays. She looked at Jacob the look on his face made her blush but she couldn't look away. Jake blinked first pulling them out of their trance. "Come on a little farther...and keep your eyes shut." He said, and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Jake smiling at her.

He led her up a slight incline and through some bushes before he brought her to a stop. "Ok, now when I say so open your eyes." There was a couple moments before he said she could open them and when she did she was in awe. She didn't know places like this existed in Forks. There before her was a small lagoon type pool with a small waterfall. There were beautiful plants everywhere and a few rocks that would be perfect for sun bathing. She looked around and caught Jake with his shorts halfway off. Since his shirt was still in the car.

"JAKE!" She squealed. "What are you doing?!"

He looked at her over his shoulder a sly grin on his face. "Going for a swim Nessie, what else would I be doing?" She felt her face warm as she blushed, and he laughed and jumped in the water. She stood there watching him tread water as he waited for her to decide. She decided it was now or never and she slowly took off her shirt. Her heart was pounding. She dropped it on the ground at her feet. She unbuttoned her pants, grateful that she had chose her boyshorts to wear instead of her other...choices. She turned away unable to look at Jake while she was doing this. She quickly pulled them down and placed them beside her shirt. She slid her ballerina shoes off and quickly made her way to the water. Jake met her at the shallow waters. The entire upper half of his body out of the water. He held his hand out to her. She hesitantly took it. As soon as he had it he pulled her towards him and picked her up bridal style.

"Jake, don't even think about it." She threatened but it was too late. He threw her in the water. She swam away letting him sweat a little and came up a few feet away. Jake was looking around for her she called to him. His head turned to her and he gave her another look like she was in trouble.

"Oh, no you don't," she threatened, "Its my turn." She swam towards him and evaded his attempt to grab her and managed to grab his wrist, but he used it to pull her in. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Got ya." He whispered. The feel of skin against skin was something new and exciting for them both. He looked into her eyes and he knew that he needed to do something and soon he couldn't keep fending off these moments forever. They would give in eventually. He wanted to treasure and respect Renesmee. He wanted to marry her and do things right. _Every_thing. He wanted to kiss her and he let himself but reminded himself not to go too far. She responded to his kiss immediately. Her arms wound around his neck causing her bare torso to touch his, the feel of her bare skin nearly causing him to lose control. He wanted more of her...all of her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. A moan escaping her lips. He deepened the kiss, her hands wrapping in his hair. He let out a groan as he pulled away.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I keep putting us in this position. Its getting harder and harder to stop we need to do something about this." He looked her in the eyes. "Nessie, do you love me?" He asked her earnestly. He kept his gaze on her intently, willing her to understand what he was asking.

Nessie had a hard time switching gears from desire to a conversation on love. "Y-yes I love you. You know that. I love you with everything I am." She answered genuinely. His grin was instant and perfect.

"Then there is something that I have to ask you, but first lets go to shore." She nodded nervously. Her mind raced with a million different scenarios. _Was he breaking up with her? Did she do something wrong?_ Once they reached the shore he told her to head over to the rocks that were now showered with sunshine. She made her way over to the closest rock and sat down leaning back on her hands face upturned to the sky. She tried to calm her racing thoughts. There was no way that he could kiss her like that...make her feel like that if he was just going to break up wit her. She decided to focus on the sun on her face and wait for Jake to come to meet her. He heard him shuffle up to the rocks and she opened on eye to look at him. He looked nervous. She sat up giving him all her attention.

"Everything OK Jake?" she asked gingerly. He cleared his throat.

"Nessie, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You've helped me to feel loved, treasured, and accepted me just as I am. I want to give you everything that I am and everything that I can. You truly are my perfect other half." She is crying and I kneel in front of her taking her hand. "Renesmee do me the honor of being my wife and letting me love you... forever." I extend my other hand and offer her the ring that my father gave me. The one that was my mothers. She looks at the ring, tears falling freely down her face. Her mouth slightly ajar. She looks into my eyes and her face splits into a breathtaking smile.

"Yes." She whispers. "Yes, Jacob! A thousand times yes!" She says louder and filled with joy. I let out a breath I didn't know i'd been holding. We embrace and when we break apart I place the ring on her finger. Perfect fit.

Oo0oo

Bella and Edward raced through the woods to their cottage. Bella got a head start so she made it there first. She turned around to gloat but Edward was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around the forest quickly. Nothing.

"Edward this isn't funny." She said cautiously. Suddenly there was a loud thud behind her. She turned around to see Edward smiling at her. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"That was not funny." She pouted.

"Oh, come on Bells," he said reaching for her, "I had to do something to get back at you for winning." He smiled down at her. She stood there glaring at him unmoving. He knew the moment she broke because a small smile appeared just before she hid it from him.

"Well, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time." She turned away from him. Waited for him to get uncomfortable and then she pounced on him, causing both of them to fall into the entry way of the cottage.

Their gazes locked and before they knew it they were locked in an embrace and kissing passionately. Bella was on top of Edward the way they fell in the doorway. Edward quickly switched positions and then next thing she knew she was being carried with vampire quickness to their bed.

Edward lays her gently on the bed. She lays there soaking in his beauty. He slips out of his shirt and places it on the floor. He then unbuttons his pants and strips down to his boxers. He crosses over to Bella. He climbs over the bed to her and helps her undress also. After they are both naked they lay there soaking each other in their bodies glistening in the sunlight.

"You are so beautiful you know that?" Edward murmured in her hair. She smiled at him, something in her eyes made him wonder what she was thinking. "Whats going on in that head of yours?" she giggled, and wrapped her shield around him.

It came into his mind quickly and vividly. _They were laying in their special meadow. Bella was still human. It was one of the first times Bella had seen his skin. He could feel her wonder, love, and aw at how beautiful he was. He felt her remembering that she had thought he looked like an angel. _The image faded and he was brought back to the present.

"You were beautiful...even then..." he said to her softly. "Now I don't have to worry about breaking you." He smiled at her as he leaned in to kiss her.

Hours later, they lay there in the late afternoon sun just enjoying each other. Watching as the shadows moved across the room.

"Were definatly worse than Rose and Emmett." Edward let out a low chuckle. Bella soon joined in. Silence once again decended upon them before Bella decided to speak.

"Edward?" She said quietly as to not interrupt their moment of peacefulness.

"Hmmm..." was all Edward said as he traced lazy circles on her back.

"Can you do something for me?" She heard Edward shift to look at her something in her voice causing him to move. "Can you please check on charlie for me later today?" I just would like to know he is OK, but I don't want to go over myself yet. Just in case he has more questions. We didn't really end it on a good note, with Renesmee missing and all." She rolled over on her side to face Edward.

He studied her before nodding. "I can do that. Are you worried about him?"

She thought about it before answering...she was yes but also knew that it would help her cause to go with Jasper tonight and confront Parker. "Yes, I love him and I just want to know that he is OK. Just...make sure that he truly is OK with everything, now that he has had time to think about it. Billy too. I know that being sick has to be hard. I'm glad that Jake is spending time with him while he can. Maybe you can check on him and Renesmee too while your there. I'm sure they will all be at Charlie's. There is probably some baseball game on or something." She looked over at Edward. The memories of many weekends on the couch with Charlie coming back. She smiled. "Just make sure he smiles."

He kissed her again stirring something in them once more. "I will...and I think that we have a little time left for some more fun." He said pulling her towards him as she giggled. He loved her giggle. It was carefree and joyful.

Some time later she suggested that they should get going. They put themselves together again and made their way back to the house.

Alice had already left with Lucy, and Rose to go shopping, and Emmett and Jasper were pretending to be engrossed in a game of chess while we all waited for Edward to leave. I kissed Edward.

"Please remember to make Charlie smile for me?" I asked him gently. He nodded kissing me again more passionately. We soon forgot there were others present. Emmett chuckled causing us to pull apart reluctantly.

"You guys are worse than Rose and I." He joked. Edward threw him a glance.

"I should go before I have to show Emmett a thing or two." He sad snidely.

Emmett let out a loud guffaw and stood up. "Oh, you wish you could brother."

"You want to try your luck Emmett?" Edward threatened taking his stance. Emmett smiled and was about to answer when I stepped in.

"I think that you should wait until later." I said to both of them. Then looking at Edward I said, "You should probably leave soon. You don't want to be interrupting once the game starts." I smiled. "You know how Charlie is."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Edward looked over at Emmett. "Guess its your lucky night."

"Oh I don't think so. Your the one who is lucky...but we'll find out later...you and me."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "I'll see you later." He kissed me chastely. Then was gone.

We waited until we couldn't heart he cars engine anymore. Which didn't take long considering how fast we drive.

Jasper turned to us. "Lets get this plan put into action."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters. The storyline is my own. **

**Chapter 24**

Renesmee stands staring at the ring a few moments before looking at me. She looked confused.

"Jake, this-this looks like the ring in the pictures of your mom." She says almost reverently.

I instantly became nervous. Does she not like it? "Th-thats because it is. I-Is that OK?" I ask her hesitantly. I am now nervous that she might not like it.

"No no no, its perfect. I just wanted to make sure that it was OK with you. You don't talk about her much."

He didn't want this to become a serious conversation. It was supposed to be a time to celebrate.

"Look Nessie, I didn't know her very well, but I know that I loved her with all my heart. Almost as much as I love you." I smiled. "And I know that she would have been honored for you to wear it." She smiled at me.

"Really? Oh Jake that means so much!" I wrapped her in a hug. Relishing the touch.

"Now, what do you say we go to Seattle, to the same restaurant that we were at when you came back to me after being kidnapped. Seems like a good place for celebration."

"Ok its getting a little late and I am hungry." She shivered realizing now that the sun moved away from them.

"I know that your cold and I would offer my 108 degrees of warmth but considering how we...uh.. you know. Get carried away I think that its best we just get dressed and go." She looked at him disappointed. "Now don't be giving me that look you know that its not that I don't want to." HE chuckled when she put out her bottom lip in a pout. She managed to grab his wrist before he realized what she was doing and pulled him to her.

"I love you Jacob." She said looking him in the eye. They were standing pressed against each other. She ran her hands down his arms and entwined their hands. A chill ran down his spine. Even though he wasn't cold. Her touch did things to him. He felt the ring on her finger and it excited him. He played with it.

"I like this ring on your finger. Lets everyone know your mine." He said proudly.

"Always." She smiled at him. They kissed, and Nessie was the one to break it this time. "As hungry as I am for you...I am hungrier for real food."

"Then lets go." They gathered up their clothes got dressed and headed back the path to the car.

Oo0oo

Alice walked beside Rose and Lucy. Lucy was coming out of her shell. Alice was actually starting to like her. Rose on the other hand was being quite rude. She knew something was bothering her but didn't know what. She tried to get a vision on what it was but it was hazy. Like she couldn't decide what she was going to do.

She was interrupted by Roses comment. "Oh, great the dog followed us here." Alice looked around to see what she meant. She saw Jacob.

It hit her all at once a vision. Jake asking Edward for his blessing to marry Nessie.

She was overcome with excitement. She saw Jake realize that she knew and he shook his head ever so slightly.

She frowned but knew that it was his and Renesmees news to tell so she quickly hide her disappointment.

"Wheres Renesmee?" Alice asked once they met up.

"She uh- needed to freshen up." He blushed thinking of the state of dissary they were in after their afternoon of fun.

"I see. Oh, were are my manners. Lucy this is Jake, Jake this is Lucy. She is here for a while. She uh, needs our help." They nodded at each other in greeting.

"Um, Alice do you mind if I make a phone call? I need to check on my friend."

"Sure they are over in the food court by the restrooms. So, why are you guys at the mall?"

"Oh, nessie wanted to buy a new dress, we were going to dinner and she didn't want to wear what she had on. Where is Rose."

"Oh, she saw you coming and went to the shoe store and is giving the poor clerk a hard time. " Jake shook his head.

"Is it just me or is she more irritable than usual?" He noticed the strained look she had before answering.

"Just between you and me Jake. I am worried about her I have been trying to see her future and figure out what it is but I can't its too hazy."

"Wonder what shes up to?" Jake thought aloud.

Oo0oo

Renesmee came out of the bathroom and noticed the stranger right away. She was a vampire. She stayed out of her line of sight to over hear her conversation.

"I don't care what Parker says...I can't do this. No, of course I'm not gonna join them. I just- but, OK. I'll cal back again later. Goodbye." Lucy stood there with her head down...her hand still on the phone. She was really beginging to like this family who had taken her in. Alice especially. She couldn't do this anymore she was going to have to come clean.

Nessie couldn't believe her ears. She knew she had to let Alice know. She leaned against the pillar and closed her eyes focusing on what she was going to tell Alice. The vision came quickly and easily. She let her know she found a vampire who knew about Parker and sent a vision of what she looked like. Her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID it was Jake.

"Jake I just saw a vampire talking about Park- what?! OK, ill be right there." Nessie let out a sigh. This whole situation can't be over soon enough. She thought to herself ruefully.

When she turned to leave she noted that the mysterious vampire was gone. She hurried through the crowds to where Jake said he was with Alice. When she got there she couldn't believe her eyes there with her family was _her_! She stepped protectively between her and Jake a low growl escaping her lips. She felt Jakes hand on her should but chose to ignore it until Alice spoke.

"Nessie, its OK, shes with us." Nessie reluctantly took her eyes off the vampire. She stood there silently for a couple seconds debating on whether to deal her hand and lose her advantage. She decided to reveal knowledge but only to Alice and Jake. She took his hand and focused one what she knew. She heard Alice gasp. She pulled Lucy into a secluded hall and Jake and I followed.

"What do you think your doing?! We took you in and treated you like family and you betray us by checking in with Parker! After all he did to us."

Lucy was stuttering like an idiot and Nessie knew they had her.

"L-look, I started this without knowing what I was getting into. Then when I got her I realized that you were different than she said. You are caring and loving and took me in without a second thought. Made me feel like family. Told me about a different way of living than the one i'm used to. I'm so sorry and want to set this right. Please let me help. I know things that can help you." Alice's gaze shifted to meet mine, then Jakes.

"Jake, call Sam tell him to meet Jasper and Bella at the Quileute border. They are going to need their help."

oo0oo

Jasper and Bella waited for Sam at the border just like Alice said too. Jake and Nessie were heading to Charlies and Alice and Rose were on their way to meet Bella and Jazz. Carlisle and Emmett were on their way up to Parkers house to check on Chase who they asked to keep tabs on Parker in case something happened.

Jasper saw Sam approach. He quickly explained the situation and he was more than willing to help. He said that he would gather the others and meet them in 10 minutes. Jasper used that time to call Alice and see where she was and if everything was going according to plan. She informed him of the information Lucy had given them. They agreed to meet at Parkers in half an hour. Lucy decided to come along just to give them an advantage since she knew Mona. She felt guilty about betraying her but she had the rest of eternity to think about.

When they reached Parkers they had the wolves flank the house on all sides. Hidden in the shadows, bushes and the few trees there were in this flat land. Jasper thought it would be best if they were in their human form since the terrain was so sparse. They decided that it would be Bella to go in first since he was who he originally wanted. See how he reacts and they would have Emmett behind the bush by the door to barge in after he and Bella spoke.

"Ready brother." Jasper asked Emmett. He looked at Jasper and nodded. He could feel his apprehension and he sent a wave of calmness over his way. Emmett smiled.

"Thanks. Lets get this over with." Bella and Emmett walked up to the front door and knocked. "I can't believe were just knocking on his front door like normal people. As if he deserves civility." Emmett muttered. Bella smiled at him. Hoping to put him at ease. She could have swore if she had a heartbeat it would be pounding right now, but she steeled herself against what she had to do. She would do anything for her family, they had already done so much for her. They heard a shuffle of feet and then the door opened to reveal a rather good looking vampire. He looked similar to Emmett the same hair color and build, but less muscular than Emmett.

"Parker, nice to finally meet you. I believe i'm the one you were wanting." He stared at her blankly. "You kidnapped my daughter." He still stood there looking at her blankly. She shifted her gaze to Emmett. That was all he needed he grabbed Bella and pulled her inside slamming the door. Emmett was on his feet and pounded the door in with his immense strength. Jasper and Alice were there a few moments later. Emmett had him pinned to the wall a menacing growl escaping his lips.

Emmett hated doing this to his brother, especially after all this time. He dropped him as he heard his family come in after him. He backed up as Parker drug himself off the floor. "Why! Why would you do this to me!" Emmett yelled at him. "After all we went through together...all I did for you." He said softer.

"That was decades ago. Those things don't matter anymore." parker said in a sneer. "Its your fault that things went the way they did. After you disappeared everything went downhill. Mom was depressed. Dad was guilty...blamed himself for whatever happened to you. After a while things got better but it was never the same. I decided to go after you...try and find you. All I got for my trouble was a run in with a vampire." He looked around at the others as if realizing that they were there for the first time. "So this is your new family..." Rose decided to come in just then unable to wait any longer from a distance. She went to Emmets side taking a protective stance beside him. Parker let out a humorless laugh.

"So! This is your mate then. I must say Emmett you do have good taste. She is beautiful." Emmett let out another growl and took a step forward. "Now, now, no need to be hasty. My mate should be here soon enough." Bella stepped forward now.

"Wait, if you have a mate then why go to all this trouble to get me." Parker smirked at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

"You see Bella I have been following Emmett for years. I waited to find one thing that I knew would make him the angriest. I thought about killing his mate..." Emmett let out another growl. "But that was to easy...not fun at all. Then when this Edward met you, and wanted to take you as his mate I thought here is my chance. I can kill two birds with one stone. Destroy Emmetts 'brother' and hurt Emmett by taking you. I knew how fond he was of you even as a human. I wanted to take you as my mate, but since I found mine I have no need for you now." He turned to Emmett. "I also blame you for this life...this eternal existence...that seemed so boring until I met Mona."

"Where is your mate, I don't see her around here." Alice asked him.

"She should be here anytime now. She went out to get her dinner."

As if right on cue they hear a voice behind them. "So, I'm gone for an hour and you throw a homecoming party without me Parker. I'm hurt. " They all turned to Mona judging what her next move was. "Let's end this."

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and am hoping to wrap this story up soon. Please let me know what you think so far. Your reviews are my inspiration. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The storyline is my own. **

_**So sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I have been busy with my two year old and being pregnant my time is filled with dr appts and what not :) Thank you to all the reviews I've received! OK, well enough babbling on with the story :)**_

_**Chapter 26**_

Mona crouched and let out a fierce growl. Just as she was coiled to strike she heard a voice behind her.

"Now now Mona, seems you've forgotten that your outnumbered here." Lucy said teasingly. Mona straightened herself out and turned to the doorway she just walked through.

"So, its true you have become one of them." She said her voice dripping with disdain.

"Maybe maybe not." Lucy replied nonchalantly. She circled Mona until she was in front of her new family. "But I do know one thing "I've found my mate also." Her eyes darted to the doorway. "NOW!" Mona whirled around but not quick enough Chase jumped on top of her and decapitated her.

"NOOO!" Parker wailed. He fell to his knees broken. Emmett looked over at his brother. All earlier hatred and contempt lost. This was his brother. He knelt at his brothers side.

"Emmett." Rose warned. Emmett smiled and turned back to his brother.

"Parker look I am so sorry that this had to happen, but you could come and join our coven. We could be family again." He couldn't help the hope and longing that filled his voice. How many times had he dreamed that this moment would come. That he would be able to see his family again. He waited beside his brother.

"No." It was said so soft Emmett thought he didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry what?" Emmett asked shocked.

"I said no. I do not want to be here...exist without her. Kill me." He looked up at his brother. The closest thing to tears in his eyes for vampires looking up at him. Begging him to die. "Kill me." He repeated. Everyone looked at each other uneasily wondering how Emmett would react. Emmett looked crushed.

"You would rather die then try to reconnect with me? The last of you family?"

"Dont make me do something I'll regret." Parker warned. Just then Alice gasped. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Emmett he's going to try to attack Rose so you'll kill him!" Alice spit out quickly. Emmett was up and in front of Rose in a heartbeat.

"Don't even think about it." He growled.

Ooo00oooo

Jake and Nessie called Edward to invite him over to Jake's house and Charlie was meeting them there. That way they could be out of the way of everything that would be going down with Parker. The reason being that they wanted him to be there for some big news.

Jake and Nessie waited at Jakes house making small talk and joking around with Billy. Charlie stood by the counter watching the scene. Renesmee had the feeling he knew something was up. He seemed to be doing better accepting what they were, as he was given time to process things, but she knew there was a long way to go before he felt...normal with them again. Renesmee heard Edward approach before anyone else and knew something was wrong. He was mumbling something under his breath. She leaned over to Jake and whispered in his ear.

"Jake something is up with my dad...I think he is on to something." She hesitated and Jake looked into her eyes. He smiled at her. The type that made her heart melt.

"I know Ness, you don't want to lie to him. I'll tell him." He leaned over to kiss her. Renesmee grabbed his hand before he could get up to leave.

"Thank you." He squeezed her hand in response. He left out the front door to meet Edward. Edward was standing there looking at him.

"What aren't you telling me." Edward said angrily. Jacob looked at him amused.

"Your the mind reader you tell me." Edward let out a small growl. Jake shook his head.

"Ok, OK just trying to lighten the situation." He let out a sigh. "OK, they didn't want to tell you because they knew you didn't agree with the plan from the beginning. Jasper thought it was a good idea, and Alice knew it would work because it was the only scenario that worked out when she looked into the future."

Edward was losing his patience and he knew it..." What plan and what are you talking about it...make it quick." Just then Renesmee decided to walk outside and join them.

"Dad listen, they did it out of love and with the best intentions. Try to keep an open mind and just hear them out first." She projected to Jake. '_Did you ask yet?'_

She saw him shake his head ever so slightly. "Then when you get back we can talk. Go, it should have started already." With one last long look at Jake and a kiss on the cheek for his daughter he was gone.

After she was sure he was out of earshot, even for a vampire, she asked him the question that was burning in her mind. "Jake! Why didn't you ask his permission to marry me."

"Ness, come on it was hardly the time for it." He laughted softly. "Trust me I wanted to but I want to do it right. Anyway...now your dad owes me one for foiling his families plan." He smiled and leaned in to wrap his arms around her. "Do you want to know why I love you so much?" She wrapped her arms around him in return and answered with a wink in her eye.

"Lets see, because I am amazing, one of a kind, keep you guessing." She laughed. "I have no idea, why."

"Well those are good reasons but I love you because you have a big heart, you care about everyone and everything. You accept people for who they are and protect those you love with all you have. I can't wait to start my life with you...soon to be Mrs. Black." She gasped when the last words made her catch her breath. She smiled a bright gleaming smile at him.

"Mrs. Black...I like the sound of that."

oo0oo

"He's right you know. Trying to kill her would be a mistake. Although you could always go to the Voltouri," Edward said his voice dripping with venom.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "What are you-" She was silenced with a look from him.

Edward walked around the room nonchalantly, as if he didn't have a care in the world. His carefree attitude had Bella worried. Edward walked over to him and crouched in front of him. "The way I see it you have two choices." His voice was menecing, the scariest Bella had ever seen him. "You can join our coven, which Emmett has so gratefully offered." He glanced at his brother. "Or you can go to the Voltori and confess you transgressions and be killed." He paused briefly. "I should warn you though, you double cross us again I will kill you myself Emmetts brother or not." He looked to see Emmetts reaction. He nodded then seemed to find his voice.

"He's right Parker. I'm sorry but were giving you a big pass here. I mean you tried to take his mate, succeeded in taking his daughter and he still is willing to accept you into the family." He paused waiting to see if Parker would respond. When he didn't he continued. "Its up to you brother. What will it be?"

**Well there it is! Sorry its so short. Please let me know what you think. What should Parker do? Join the coven...go to voltori? Let me know your thoughts. The next chapter will be the last one before the Epilogue and me starting the next sequel. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**I must say I am disappointed. NO REVIEWS! Where's the love?! I mean come on people I would like to end this story on a high note. Well, anyway here it is. **_

_**Chapter 27**_

Parker sat there for what seemed like forever before meeting his brother's eyes.

"I-I think...I mean maybe I will give your lifestyle a shot. But I warn you now that if it doesn't work out I'm gone to the voltori. There is no way I can live without her or my true family." He turned to Emmett. "Forgive me brother? Forgive me everyone?" He turned and looked around. Everyone looked to Emmett to see his response first. Emmetts smile was slow but genuine.

"Of course. Welcome to the family." He reached down and helped his brother up.

They shared a look a lifetime of memories coming to the surface. Them running through the forest, helping their mom in the kitchen, learning to hunt with their dad. Playing with their siblings. "Its truly good to have you back. I've missed you."

Parker smiled his first genuine smile in what felt like ages. Maybe this lifestyle wouldn't be so bad after all. He looked around the room. He cleared his throat. "I am grateful that you all are so forgiving and willing to accept me into your family. I am also aware that I owe a lot of you an apology." He turned to Bella. "I am truly sorry that I put you and your daughter in danger. I intend to apologize to your daughter as well. What is her name?"

"Renesmee. And thank you I appreciate your willingness to change, and accept your apology." Parker smiled at her. "But, I warn you, you ever hurt or double cross our family again. We will _not _be so forgiving next time." Parker nodded.

Alice flitted over to him and stopped a couple feet in front of him. "Parker, welcome to the family. Don't worry you will be happy with this life style." She winked at him. Parker looked puzzled and turned to look at Emmett. Next thing he knew he was wrapped up in a hug from Alice. The look of astonishment was enough to have everyone laughing.

"Don't worry you'll get used to her hugs." Jasper chuckled.

"And her obsession to fashion." Bella added.

"And her incessant happy attitude." Rose added. They all laughed again, and Parker turned to Edward.

"I owe you the biggest apology. I endangered your entire family, your mate, daughter, and for that I am truly sorry." Edward started to say something and he put his hand up. "And may I add that when you came in just now you were truly terrifying. I think out of everyone I may fear you the most. Not because you are the strongest, but you have the most to lose and will fight even harder not to lose it. And for that I envy you." Parker finished. Edward looked at him.

"Thank you. You are correct, I will fight for them. All of them. Welcome to the family." He paused then added. "I will add the warning my wife gave you is a serious one and one i'm sure all of us will gladly reinforce." He held out his hand to Parker. He looked at it. Then took it. "Welcome to the family Parker. " He then pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." Parker mumbled.

"Now if you will excuse me I will go inform our friends that all is well and we can all go home. I think something fishy is brewing there. Nothing bad just intersting." Edward turned to leave but not before catching Alice's smirk.

Oo00oo

Jake and Renesmee called it a night and were getting ready to leave Jakes house. They said their goodbyes to Charlie and Billy after getting a phone call from Bella filling them in on the situation.

They made it to their house just as everyone else did. Alice told Edward that Jake wanted to speak with him alone so he waited behind.

Renesmee sent Jake a knowing and encouraging look. Then turned to be embraced by her mother. Everyone else went in talking and laughing all at the same time. Once everyone was inside and the door was shut the silence surrounded them.

Edward was trying hard not to read his thoughts but he thinks so loud and the not knowing was driving him crazy. Jake cleared his throat pulling Edward from his thoughts.

"Ok, look, I uh, love your daughter, with all my heart, and uh, well its more than just me imprinting. She is kind, caring, loves everyone, fights for what she believes and has a gentleness that is...just." He smiled just thinking about her. "Amazing. There is no one like her, and...and with your permission I would like to marry her. " Edward stood there stunned. He knew that this would happen eventually, but he didn't realize it would be so soon.

Oo0oo

Inside the house Jasper noticed something wrong. Among all the happiness and joy he was feeling he also felt a wave of nervousness and worry. He tried to focus on where it was coming from and found it to be Renesmee. He made his way over to her. "Come on lets go outside on the back deck." He smile and sent a wave of peace over to her. She smiled at him.

"OK, whats on your mind uncle Jazz?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing little miss." He drawled. She blushed and looked down. "Whats with all the nerves and worries?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Well, promise not to say anything?" He held up his and and marked and x over his heart.

"Promise." She looked at him straight on a huge grin splitting her face. She looked around and tried to keep her voice low. "Jake proposed...he is asking dads permission now." He smiled at her beaming face.

"Well, then I suppose a congratulations is in order." He wrapped her in a hug. "And don't worry about your dad he loves you and wants you to be happy."

oo0oo

Edward had a million thoughts running through his mind. Was he ready for this and was Bella. Renesmee was their baby. They just got her back he didn't want to lose her again. He shook his head he can't think of it like that. He had been alive long enough to know that this is what happens. They grow up and they move on but never away. He looked at Jake who was waiting anxiously.

"Jake, we have been through a lot in the years we have known each other." He paused. "And I couldn't be happier knowing that you will be there to take care of my little girl. Welcome to the family. " He walked over and embraced Jacob.

They were stunned to hear a burst of applause come from the house. Everyone had gathered on the front porch to watch the scene unknown to both of them. Jake saw no one but Nessie. Their eyes met and everything else faded away. Nessie made her way down the stairs. Jake met her halfway, and took her hands.

"Nessie," Jake heard Bella clear her throat. A few people chuckled. "Renesmee, I love you with all that I am. You brighten up my day if its been bad, make me laugh if im sad and just spend the simple quiet moment with me. I want to spend the rest of my life like that with you...forever." He took a second to collect himself. "Renesmee will you spend forever with me as my wife?" He stood there gazing into her eyes.

Renesmees stomach was like a million butterflies. She could feel the tears on her cheeks but didn't care. This was the moment she was waiting for. Jakes speech was amazing and was everything she wanted for her future. She gazed into his eyes and with all the emotion and love she could muster she said one word.

"Yes." They embraced and kissed. To the applause and cheers from their family.

_**Well, there it is. The last chapter. I plan on writing a sequel to this one with more on Jake and Nessie, and also unfolding the mystery surrounding Rosalies mystery caller. Please follow me as an author to read it :) **_

_**Also I started another story called Life Lessons. Please check it out and review :) **_

_**Happy Memorial Day to all those who have served or are serving for our country in the United States. **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors note. **

Well, like I said I started a new story Life Lessons. Please check it out. Still no reviews. Well, I guess you all must be busy. At least thats what im telling myself. Anyway. Hoping to start the next sequel of this story soon. Please let me know your thoughts and ideas on where you would like it to go. I know a lot of you wanted to have me focus more on Jacob and Renesmee. Well, hope to hear from you :)


End file.
